UNA HISTORIA DE UN GALE
by koto21
Summary: GALE, ES UNA FORMA ELEGANTE DE DECIR MUTANTE MI VIDA HA SIDO ALGO LOCA, NO RECUERDO QUIEN SOY O QUIEN ES MI FAMILIA, MIS AMIGOS Y YO VENIMOS A AQUI PARA AVERIGUAR COSAS, PERO NADA SERA BUENO O FACIL
1. PROLOGO

Prologo

Desde pocos años ha habido grupos de sobrevivientes, entre ellos los más temerosos, los rebels, gales y los swan, han peleado por su supervivencia en este lugar al cual lo llamamos hogar, ahora es un pesado de tierra y construcción, muchas personas mutaron u obtuvieron poderes por si solos.

Los rebels no se encuentra ningún tipo de mutación, solo poderes psíquicos desde las telequinesis hasta la telepatía, pero ellos son temidos porque aunque solo tenga cierto poder psíquico pueden hacer que cualquier carta tome vida, a ellos les pueden todo, "no quiero lastimar mas", palabras que siempre repiten por motivos que no me gusta decir o escribir…

los swan, gente calmada a pesar de sus poderes, ellos mueren pero revive rápido, despierta con ciertos poderes que nunca nadie se había imaginado, ni siquiera los rebels, son superiores a los rebels en el grado que si te enfrentas a un swan puedes desaparecer por toda la eternidad, para diferenciarlos de los rebels es su perfil serio, no muestran ningún sentimientos por fuera, por dentro quien saben que hacen, pocos los vences y salen vivos, unos de los pocos que han sobrevividos es líder de los rebels, en los swan su líder es una chica. Es bonita para muchos.

Por último, los gales, forma elegante de decir mutantes, bueno solo hay como un gale. Yo soy ese, el líder, el gale más temido, soy un especie de combinación bisara de un loco risueño que siempre se burla y lo que más desea sea nada menos que tener la posibilidad de volar sin necesidad de algo tecnológico o de un dragón, con razón los rebels me odia, no hay tantos ya que solo estoy yo como los rebels o los swan, lo gracioso es que mi hermana es la líder de los swan así que con ellos me llevo bien.

Pero que descortés soy, mi nombre es kobu pero en estos tiempos los nombres no son gran cosa, me llaman shadow ya que salgo de noche y porque me gusta espanta a shun cuando en su modalidad seria mientras que salgo de las sombras, quien esta con los rebels, como dije soy un gale y también como dije tengo un ojo tipo dragón ya que… va no recuerdo porque tengo ese ojo, tengo raros sueños respecto a este maldito ojo.

Bueno de aquí iré escribiendo mi vida poco a poco, por ahora comencé con esto por diversión, hoy iré con miss lágrima y yuuto a cierto lugar, ya que de ahí restauraremos el nuestro, aunque tal vez lo impida por cierto motivo

Shadow nightmare. Líder y nato de los gales


	2. CONOCIENDOME

Capitulo 1

Está todo hecho de oro

Cuando todos tus sueños fallan. Y los que nos saludan. Es el peor de todos. Y la carrera de la rancia sangre empieza. Quiero ocultar la verdad. Quiero darle cobijo. Pero con mi demonio interior. No hay nada que podamos esconder. No importa lo que creemos.

-imagine dragons

Ciudad maiami

Escuchar como las gotas caen, cuando se resbalan de un lugar para tocar cierto fin, es lo más hermoso, oler y sentir la humedad como si fueras parte de ella, escuchar cada gota como crean una bella sinfonía con la ayuda del viento soplando las hojas y ayudando a la lluvia para que sus gotas alcancen hasta ellas. Eso es lo único que me hace sentir como todos, humano.

Vi como la gente corría para refugiarse de algo hermoso cuando no lo saben están recibiendo una bendición, estaba en el parque, sentado pacíficamente siendo bendecido por el agua, no me importa si me enfermo o si algo malo me llega a sucedes porque la verdad ya estoy demasiado mal por dentro como para que una enfermedad me cambie o algo así. Escuchar como el cielo cruje con algunos rayos saliendo de ella. Mire un charco a mi cercanía, en el vi algo que a nadie le gustaría, un chico de cabello morado que llega a tapar sus ojos, un abrigo negro trozado de las mangas para darle cierto toque rudo, pantalones grises, una camisa azul, botas… su ojo que se podría ver era azul, el otro era una abominación de este mundo, su ojo era como el de un dragón, verde como el jade y a su alrededor había algunas escamas doradas con algunos toque rojos, cada día crecen mas pero para evitarlo tiene…

Me alegue del charco para sentarme en un banco aun veía como la gente corría, me imagine mi lugar de donde vine, sin nada de esto, sin árboles, sin edificios, sin vida.

-como odio volver al pasado- dije para mi mismo

Me levante y empecé a caminar como si nada, pulse mis manos en los bolsillos de mi abrigo, intente buscar monedas o algo, nada, vacías como lo que tengo en mi centro. Camine hasta llegar a un callejón que llevaba a mi escondite, la lluvia seguía cayendo, tan puro se me hacia la lluvia que me daba ganas ser parte de ella, al cruzar por una calle alcance a divisar algo, cinta policiaca, no vi a nadie y la pase, vi el puente el cual tenía cierta marca reconocida, shun, ese maldito esta aquí y posiblemente buscándome, genial.

Camine dejando atrás la cinta policiaca, el siguiente callejón estaba ocupado por tres chicos que atraparon a un niña, ella se aferraba a su deck como si su vida dependiera de ella. Ella estaba a punto de llorar, cualquiera sabría que ese deck ellos se lo llevarían. Frene, quería ver que pasaba.

-danos tu deck- dijo un gordito con ropa de una escuela –o si no pagaras las consecuencia-

-cierto- dijo otro, el era alto y tenía aspecto de rata

Que rico se me antojo cola frita con patitas bien cocidas y bañadas en su jugo.

-vamos no te hagas la difícil y danos el deck- dijo el de medio, era mas chaparro que los otros dos y tenía aspecto de niño ricachón.

Me importa un bledo ahora tengo hambre, gracias chico que parece rata, me percate de que la niña me miraba y los otras cambiaron su mirada hacia mí.

-lárgate- dijo el gordo

-ña- conteste a mi manera

-que te largues- dijo el chaparro –oh acaso te quiere meter con nosotros-

-ña- volví a contestar

-bien, tú te lo búscate, te vamos a romper el trasero, estamos en la mejor escuela de duelo, imagine lo que nosotros LDS podemos hacerle a alguien como tu- restregó la rata

-ña- volví a conteste y intente recordar cada una de sus palabras -¿LDS?-

-si, algún problema con ello- dijo el gordo

-si y muchos- saque mi disco de duelos

Es algo viejo pero sirve mejor que los que ellos tienen, ellos sacaron los sujos, todos del mismo y puto color, azul, mientras que en él en mi brazo derecho se podría ver mi arte, hace tiempo lo pinte de verde y le dibuje un dragón para que pareciera único, como yo.

El tiempo paso muy rápido, había vencido a los tres en tan solo dos turnos míos y eso que ni siquiera invoque a mi carta as, los tres ya hacían en el piso, mira a la niña quien estaba asusta, había presenciado mi duelo y ciertas cosas.

-corre- dije

Ella no lo pensó y huyo, me acerque a los tres tipos que estaba inconscientes, vi mi mano humana y un dedo se convirtió en un garra, agarre la muñeca de uno y pase la garra por su piel, sentir como la piel de los humanos son tan fácil de corta es como sentir que te den un beso, cuando el bello liquido carmesí apareció me acerque para que algo callera en mi boca, quería vomitar, la sangre del gordo era horrible como él, deje su muñeca y me pase al otro, era el turno del chico rata, peor, en esa si escupí, me acerque al bajito, esa si estaba rica, deje la muñeca, vi como la lluvia ya no era tan pura, ya que mucho liquido carmesí estaba en el suelo donde todos podrían ver, gracias a que llueve no habrá marcas de mi ADN, la policía y la gente pensara que fue nada menos que un intento de suicidio o un ataque.

Me fui de ahí, quede medio satisfecho, necesito comida la sangre no siempre será mi alimento, para mi fortuna podría pasa desapercibido con los humanos, ya que cuando bebo la sangre hace que mi ojo de reptil parezca humano, su color verde es cambiada por azul como el otro y las escamas se hacen parte de mi piel blanca.

Llegue a mi escondite, abrí la puerta de la bodega, esta bodega había sido abandonada hace añales y con eso no habría problemas de que me estuviera aquí un tiempo, fui por mi mochila y saque cierta gema preciosa, al ser mitad dragón puedo encontrar cosa como oro y gemas, vi el zafiro que tenia entre mis manos, era como sentir un cubo de hielo, lo tome bien, cerré la mochila y Sali de lo bodega, me asegure de que estuviera bien cerrar, además si alguien entraba ciertas cartas mías lo atacarían y me guardarían sus sangre, puse el zafiro en mi bolsillo.

Llegue al parque nuevamente, ya no había muchas personas así que camina en paz, vi como alguien se acercaba, alguien apagado, era una chica cabello rojo, algunos mechones verdes, ojos rojos como la sangre… esperen un momento, yo la conozco. Frene en seco y cuando ella se me acerco:

-¡OH MY GLOB!- grite -¡UN ZOMBIES!

Ella levanto la mirada, estaba tan mojada como yo, parecía muerto viviente, jaja me gusta hacer bromas y en especial con ella. Ya puse mi compostura, la mire bien de nuevo, pude notar algo rojo en su cara, no era sonrojo, creo que lloro.

-ña es solo yin- dije

Ella cambio su mirada por una enojada-triste , no soy bueno con eso de los sentimiento en especial en las mujeres, y mucho menos porque duro bien poco en una relación.

-yin-san- dije como si estuviera hablando con mucho acento, parecía ruso intentando cantar canciones gruperas -¿Cómo ha estado?-

-deja eso- dijo ella y me miro brevemente –bien, creo-

-¿Cómo que creo?- pregunte –solo hay dos palabras para esa pregunta y es; si o no-

-pues estoy en medio de ellas- contesto

Me he alegado de ella cuando supuestamente tuve que cumplir con la promesa que le hice, no me gusta ver a una mujer sufrir si no piensa en mí, pero como en el caso de shun me gusta fastidiarlo, lo sentimientos no se me da ya que hace tiempo perdí ciertos tornillo lo cuales me ayudaban a tener sentimientos, ahora soy una combinación bipolar de todas ellas, en especial ya que la locura se desato en mi, cuando estoy serio es cuando un duelo no me favorece.

-ne- dije para tomar su atención –me gustaría poder tener un duelo contigo-

Ella me miro, antes esa chipa la había sentido pero en otras maneras, vi donde tengo mi deck, revise en ella, gracias a dios que no esta mojada, saque cierta carta y la estire hacia ella.

-cuando tengas dudas úsala y si no puedes con algo o quieres desaojarte solo grita shadow- dije sin mirara –así para cuando te sientas sola tal vez, puedas tener algo de compañía con…-

Siseé, rayos acabo se sisear eso significa que ando nervioso, ella también se percato de problema, espero no sacar la lengua porque con eso si se asustaría y entonces estaría en cierto aprietos.

-etto- dijo ella para romper el momento incomodo –no terminaste, te quedaste con-

-migo- dije rápido, pase mi mano a cabello –que si algún día quieres estar con alguien solo avisa estaré un tiempo en la cuidad-

Sentí un cosquilleo cercas de mi ojo derecho, rayos las escamas, ella no las ha visto y si las ve más mi lengua sisear estaré perdido.

-tengo que irme- dije -tengo que hacer un trueque-

-bien- dijo ella –intentare comunicarme contigo-

-adiós- dije y Sali corriendo

La lluvia paro algo, pero aun así sentí como algo de humedad se quedaba en garganta impidiendo que cierta cosa saliera de ella, vi una joyería de buen prestigio, entre y con mi cabello me tape mi ojo, entre y le enseñe el zafiro, el no dijo nada y no me pregunto, me dio una gran y buena cantidad de dinero, Sali rápido y vi a una chica… se parece a ru…

Vi que atrás de ella había un chico espiándola… yuuto, no sé si enojarme o reírme pero están patético cuando quiere proteger a alguien, ella pasó de largo de mi y me acerque a donde estaba yuuto, el me miro asustado, por un momento pensé en reírme y salir corriendo atrás de esa chica bella de cabello rosado con tal de ver que hacia yuuto, no es normal que es vigile a alguien.

-al parecer aun batallas para escondiste- sisee al verlo

-lo estás haciendo de broma- dijo él, el conocía mi sisee porque lo hago cuando estoy nervioso o solo me pico la nariz con la lengua.

-si- dije -¿Cómo esta miss lagrimas? (shun)-

-¿hablas de shun?- respondió con otra pregunta

-ese mero- conteste

-te anda buscando- dijo el –te ha escapado mucho y se han encontrado a varias personas con tu marca registrada, no esta feliz desde que, bueno, le di un puñetazo mas tu patada voladora-

-pues vamos- dije como un todo sin vergüenza, a shun supuestamente hay que temerle, pero y mis chicos, no, al contrario nos reímos del.

El miro a la chica y luego a mí, soltó un gran suspiro y empezamos a caminar, el se veía más nervioso, creo que ya se abra enfrentado a varios LDS y lo habrán culpado del algo... Oh posiblemente shun exploto y causo ciertos estragos, mejor me reservo en decirle algo que me paso al separarme de ellos…

Shun me trajo consigo para completar cierta cosa, pero él y yuuto olvidaron algo que yo sé, lástima que aun no entiendo de que trata pero podre hacerlo yo solo, llevo mas información que ellos, así que tengo cierta ventaja sobre shun.

Primero nos fuimos a mi bodega por algunas cosas importantes y mi mochila, a todos mis monstruos los metí en las cartas y salimos como si nada, mucha gente no pasaba por aquí ya que tienen miedo de un supuesto monstruo. Íbamos riendo de ciertas cosas cuando yuuto freno en seco, su piel se puso mas pálida que nunca, mire enfrente de nosotros.

Había un belleza enfrente de nosotros, cabello negro, piel oscura y unos ojos rosados, esa mira determinada de una cazadora, es bella pero no con las anteriores chicas con las que Sali. Yuuto retrocedió algo.

-tu- señalo la chica enojada –tienes que decirme donde esta el maestro marcos-

Yuuto me miro, el puso una mira enojada ya que su humilde servidor se había adelantado y se había incado ante la belleza, yuuto se pego con su mano en la frente mientras que yo sacaba una rosa de donde quien sabe, incado una rosa y mi postura de antiguo caballero.

-bella doncella- dije con cierto acento en mi voz lo cual lo hacía tan romántica –no es bueno enojarse por alguien-

Ella se sobre salto, no supe descifrar su mirada ¿enojo? ¿Terror?, va quien sabe, solo las mujeres se entienden entre sí.

-vamos dulzura olvida a este tonto y vamos a una cena-guiñe mi ojo humano –no muerdo eso te aseguro-

Aun seguía en mi pose, pero ella para responderme que no me dio una puta patada en mi bella cara. Caí al piso, mi cara estaba pegada como chicle al piso, escuche como se alegaba alguien, era obvio que se fue yuuto y me dejo solo con todo esto.

-va no es tan peor como lo que me hiso Ámber- dije y me levante

Me sacudí todo, me acomode el cabello y me di vuelta, solté un grito al ver quien estaba ahí, yuuto, viéndome con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué te pasa?- le pregunte

-te dieron tu merecido- dijo el

-cállate- dije, empecé a caminar. Siempre que ponía esa sonrisa conmigo era porque gano ciertas apuestas que hacía con shun o hasta conmigo. Iba caminando como volví a mirarlo, aun con esa sonrisita –ándale uva aplasta y llévame con mis lagrimas-

El levanto la mano y me señalo. Se lo que va decirme, la palabra que más odio: te lo dije.

-te vienes o me largo- le dije rápido antes de que abriera la bocata para decir esa palabra.

El empezó a caminar y me entro una gran duda la cual le dije:

-¿Por qué huyo la chica?- lo mire para que respondiera mi pregunta.

-creo que ahora en adelante te llevare conmigo para espantar a las chicas de LDS- dijo yuuto con una risa.

Empezamos a discutir que yo no espante a la chica, mi escusa fue la mejor, ella me dio la patada posiblemente porque pensó que tenía un bicho en la cara y se alego al verme en el suelo a buscar ayuda. Yuuto dijo que de verdad estaba tonto y que esa patada reubico a mi cerebro.

Ahora tender que ver a shun a que me de unos de sus sermones que aquello y lo otro. Sabe que. Me importa un bledo lo que ese papanatas llorón dijo de mí, yo tengo algo que él no tiene.

Yo tengo los tornillos perdidos…


	3. PESADILLA

Cap 2

_**Pesadillas parte 1**_

_**Cuando los sueños y la vida parece feliz, son puros, pero esa pureza puede ser corrompida con tan solo una pisca negra… convirtiéndola en una pesadilla…**_

Llegamos al escondite, en el camino se me ocurrió ir a un campo de beisboll y atrape la pelo, claro que Sali corriendo con ella ahora la ando golpeando con mis manos, yuuto no dijo nada, al parecer quien me iba a regañar a dientes iba ser shun. Todos saben que tengo problemas con el pero no es para que el señorito se comporte como un padre, en primera no si tuve un padre o que onda, no necesito que alguien como shun quiera acaparar ese espacio, no soy como los demás.

Yuuto abrió la puerta y entramos, pude ver a shun ver un mapa de la cuidad el cual estaba en un mesa, parecía frustrado y que no había dormido en días. Sus ojos mostraban ese cansancio, yuuto me hiso indicaciones de que no lo hiciera haciéndolo enojar, ya que en ese estado en como molestar a una mujer en eso días terribles para ellas.

-shun- dijo yuuto atrayendo la atención de este –aquí esta-

-bien- dijo shun y con eso cerro el mapa

El camino hacia mí, a pesar que él es mayor soy más alto que el, se acerco y al ver su postura se preparaba para darme un golpe tremendo o darme un sermón, apuesto que será al golpe, genial, así lo podre utilizar para que tire un diente a ver si cresen rápido como había escuchado.

-shadow, tu comportamiento es lo que yo no esperaba- dijo el –necesitas parecer más serio, más maduro…

-mas como tu- lo señale

-algo así- dijo el –quiero decir, últimamente te has llevado por tus instintos y atacado a lo loco, lo cual nos pone en riesgos-

-oh entonces, atacar a varios LDS y encerrarlos en cartas, no es algo que atrae la atención pero su algo que parece marcas de cuchillos- señale el punto tal vez no con la mejor perspectiva

-veras, eso es diferente- dijo shun –nosotros no hemos casi matado a las personas-

-pero si las enceras y – señale a yuuto –dejo a uno en el hospital-

-teóricamente no lo lastime tanto como él dice- dijo yuuto

-cállate- le dije

Shun siguió con su sermón de que debo controlarme, que tengo que ser mas como él y yuuto, después del sermón se fue de nuevo a la mesa, tenía su disco de duelos y veía algo en él y luego en el mapa.

Yo me acomode en una de las tablas que sujetaban el techo y me quede ahí, saque mi disco de duelos y antes de prenderlo me vi, no estoy tan feo, pero las escamas cresen mucho y eso me alerta, si siguen así las cosas nada me favorecerá, pero nada. Vi que tenía guardado mis duelos anteriores en mi disco de duelo y me puse a repetirlos uno por uno en lo que shun decía algo, yuuto se salió, apuesto que esta siguiendo a esa dulzura de cabello rosado o fue a buscar a la de negro, pero que suertudo dos mujeres con yuuto, eso tengo que verlo. Los videos pasaban como si nada, mire la puerta desando salir corriendo de aquí, shun seguía viendo los mapas, cuando los videos terminaron me aburrí, vi como mi mochila y la pelota estaba en el suelo.

-hey shun me das mis cosas- le dije

-no- dijo el sin quitar la mirada del mapa –muévete huevon-

-ña- dije

El seguía en lo suyo, me mordí la lengua y el saque, mi lengua es como la de un dragón y se puede estirar como la de un sapo, no recuerdo como me convertí en un medio dragón, ni siquiera sé cuando naci así que se callan.

Estire mi lengua hasta mi frente, shun seguía con lo suyo, mire mis cosas, no creen que sería buena idea saber hasta cuánto mide mi lengua, yo sí. La volví a meter a mi boca y tome impulso, es muy larga, tan larga que alcance mi mochila, mi lengua pasaba enfrente del mapa, en pocas palabras shun la vería, tan rápido como la saque atraje mis cosas así mi, shun miro por un momento desconcertado todo y luego me miro.

-eso es nuevo- dijo él en un tono extraño

-lo sé- dije cuando mi lengua llego a mi boca –sabia que podría llegar legos pero no tanto-

-no te alerta eso- dijo el –creo que tu mutación se ha desarrollo demasiado-

-lo sé- dije –pero dime- lo mire -¿Dónde esta la cura?, ni siquiera existe-

-la encontraran- dijo shun –solo espera-

Esperar, palabra que shun utiliza mucho, odia esa palabra, esperar, que quiere que espere, ¿la esperanza?, ¿la felicidad? ¿Mi humanidad? Esto es algo que odio, el solo habla conmigo cuando para regañarme o para decirme que seré normal un día de estos. No lo tolero, no tolero sus forma de ser, no tolero que el presuma que es humano.

-creo que saldré a ver que hace tu amigo- dije y salte de la tabla

-no- dijo el

-me importa un bledo- dije al salir del lugar.

Camine hasta llegar al parque de ahí me trepe a uno de los árboles y me puse a pensar, shun tiene razón en algo, mi mutación esta avanzado horriblemente, si sigue esto voy a venir transfórmame en un dragón, todo mi cuerpo será cubierto de escamas como mi ojo, el único ojo bueno será como el otro, de mi espalda saldrán alas, todo será cambiado, dejaría de ser humano. Mire abajo mio, estaba la chica que se parece a ruri, ella se quedo pensando y se sentó en el árbol, tenía una mirada que demostraba que estaba pensado en un gran problema, ella suspiro, vi como ella si es humana, piel suave, ojos del mismo color sin nada que lo rodee, un aparato respiratorio que no saca humo lo cual se convertirá en fuego dentro de una semanas o días.

-tengo que encontrar una solución- dijo ella –tengo que dejar de pensar en ellos, en todo que relaciones con ellos y pensar que hare para conseguir nuevamente la carta de sora-

Me quede ahí escuchándola, que tal si decía algo interesante de ella. Nada, el tiempo paso, se notaba que ella estaba tan traumada con ellos, por algún motivo quería respuesta pero luego se corregir y se ponía a hablar de lo que podría pasar. Me harte.

-Todo va a cambiar. Nada va a ser lo mismo. Lo que sabemos es bueno y se fue. La vida que teníamos se ha terminado – empecé a cantar la canción nightmare (pesadilla) - Así es que despiértame de esta terrible pesadilla. Este pequeño juego perverso nunca quise jugarlo-

Ella se levanto asustada y me miro, la mire momentáneamente y viéndola bien tendría que mentir de que hacia ahí, pase mi mano por mi fleco para tapar mi ojo.

-lo siento- dije –no me di cuenta que alguien estaba aquí y pues ya viste, que me puse a cantar-

-no hay problema- dijo ella –cantas bien-

-gracias- dije –creo que mejor me voy-

Baje del árbol y me puse enfrente de ella, se nota que soy más alto que ella, por dios, tiene las misma estatura que…

-me tengo que ir- dije y empecé a caminar

Una mano me detuvo por el hombro, volteé y veo que era ella, volteé lentamente.

-¿Cómo se llama la canción?- pregunto

-nightmare- conteste

-me gusto- dijo ella y me miro detalladamente -¿en que escuelas estas?-

-¿escuela?- pregunte

Maldita sea, escuela, no recuerdo haber tenido una escuela o algo parecido, se que desde pequeño ya sabía leer y escribir, pero una escuela.

-escuela de duelos- bufo ella

Ah. Mejor.

-en ninguna- conteste –soy nuevo en la ciudad-

-sígueme- ella agarro mi mano y me jalo

Del parque nos pasamos a unas calles y de ellas a una escuela, decía con letras grandes y con una graciosa construcción "you show", en español creo que sería tu eres el show, pero me reservo las preguntas, ella me hiso que pasara, pase temeroso, era un lugar pequeño pero acogedor.

-¿y que te parece?- pregunto ella

-eh, esta bien, creo- dije

Estaba tan entretenido viendo el lugar, vi mi reflejo en espejo pequeño, las escamas se veían mas doradas, pase mi fleco y las tape, algo malo esta pasando con la mutación. Tengo que encontrar la curar para esto.

-¡YUZU!- escuche unos gritos

Unos niños vinieron corriendo, una de los niños abrazo a yuzu, un gradito se puso a un lado al igual que el otro. El levanto la cabeza

-one-san- dijo el feliz –hace tiempo que no te vemos aquí-

-lo sé- dijo ella –pero prometo venir a verlos-

-yey- dijieron al mismo tiempo.

El niño flaco me miro, yo intentaba aparta la mira de ellos, me hacen recordar ciertos momentos, caras a las que no pude salvar. Puse mis manos en mis bolsillos.

-miren la hora, tengo que irme- dije rápido

-no- dijo yuzu

En eso salió un señor con traje deportivo, miro a yuzu y se alegro, pero me miro a mi con cierta mirada que me hace recordar a alguien, el se acerco rápido, se puso como separador de ella y mio.

-tu- me apunto con su dedo

Me puse nervioso, pase mi mano derecha a mi espalda para sacar mi disco de duelos por si las dudas, ¿acaso vio mi ojos? Esa mirada decía que sí, estoy en serio problemas.

-¿Qué pasa señor?- pregunte ya sentía como mi disco de duelos se ponía, gracias a dios no hace el típico ruido que hace normalmente -¿hay algo mal con mi presencia en su escuela?-

-si- dijo el enojado. Los niños y yuzu se sorprendieron –tu…-

Ya me esperaba el momento, con mi mano libre la pase enfrente del hasta mi fleco, si ya sabía de mi no tendría otra elección mas que pelear con él.

-tu eres el novio de mi hija- dijo el decidido

De un momento para otro guarde mi disco de duelos desconcertado por lo que me dijo, no era el único los demás tenían los ojos bien abierto como platos. Me quede sin palabras.

-lo sabia- dijo él y cambio su compostura -entonces tú eres el motivo por el cual mi dulce hija no ha venido-

-disculpe- dije rápido y mire a los lados -¿yo?-

-si- contesto

Parpadee varias veces, baje mi mano izquierda y mi mano derechas volvió a donde iba, mire a yuzu, ella se veía enoj… retrocedí varios pasos, esa mirada y más de una mujer no es buena ni linda.

De la nada saco un abanico enorme y golpeo en la cabeza a su padre, hasta a mi me dolió eso, los niños sonreían al ver lo que la chica había hecho, con razón el pobre dijo dulce hija, con todos esos golpes creo que hasta se le habrá olvidado esto.

-no lo es- dijo ella enojada –lo traje por un motivo

Esa actitud, la estatura… se parase a mi hermana cuando se enoja conmigo…

-hija me dolió- dijo él mientras se sobaba la cabeza –pero es bueno que estés aquí-

Ella se dio me día vuelta enojada, yo aun veía la escena, recordar aquello momentos en que mi hermana y yo nos divertíamos, como ella se enojaba conmigo y luego utilizaba sus poderes para darme una lección. La extraño.

-creo que me voy antes de que algo mas pase- dije

Me dirigí a la puerta cuando de ella entro un chico, cabello rojo, una parte verde…

-he ¿muerta viviente?- pregunte

-¿Qué?- pregunto el

Mire su pecho, esta plano. Lo mire bien, es un hombre.

-¿Cuándo te volviste hombre?- le pregunte

-nos conocemos- dijo el

En eso entro una mujer que se parecía a él. ¡MALDITA SEA SON GEMELOS!

-yin- la señale y luego al chico -¿Quién coños eres?-

-el es mi hermano gemelo- contesto yin

-espera un momento- dijo el chico semi enojado –el, es el motivo por el cual has estado pensando muchas veces-

-eh- dijo yin

-¿si es tu novio?- dijo el enojado

Otra vez no. El señor se acerco al igual que los demás.

-¿entonces le pone el cuerno a mi hija?- dijo el señor

Estoy a punto de gritar, correr y escupir. También pienso que mejor dejo que mi mente se ponga en forma de sobrevivir* así huiría sin que ellos sospechen. Mire a todos, estaban aclarando las cosas, el hermano de yin le gritaba a ella y ella también gritaba, yuzu hablaba con su padre mientras que los niños se ponían a ver la escena. Me entro rasquera en las escamas, pase mi fleco y pase mi mano debajo de ella y empecé a rascarme, al sacar la mano vi que había algo de sangre. Oh no.

-tengo que irme- dije rápido lo cual atrajo la atención de todos lo cual también provoco que pusiera mi mano en mi ojo para que no vieran la sangre.

-ah ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto el señor

-no se lo puedo decir o explicar- conteste –solo déjenme ir-

Me acerque a la puerta y retire mi mano, al abrirla apareció un chico de cabello azul y ojos verdes, el dejo caer su paleta ya que vio lo que andaba ocultando, señalo temeroso.

-¿Qué eres?- pregunto rápido

-¿sora que pasa?- pregunto yuzu

El seguía señalando mi ojo derecho, ellos no lo veían, algo dentro de mi empezó a quemar mi garganta, pensé que era humo pero no, estrés tampoco, miedo menos. Sabía que era pera, hasta me dio miedo abrir mi boca, si es lo que pienso, todos estarán muertos con tan solo habrá mi boca, al parecer mi mente se puso en modo de sobrevivir.

El chico dejo el miedo y cambio su compostura, todos veían la escena con temor y curiosidad.

-contesta- dijo el niño -¿Qué eres?-

Negué con la cabeza. Para nada abriré la boca. No quiere arriesgar a nadie, menos a yin y esos niños. Tengo que hallar una salida y rápida.

-chico- dijo el seño quien toco mi hombro –puedes explicar que pasa-

Volví a negar, tengo que irme rápido, porque coños no puedo accionar mi disco de duelos. Dios si que me odias.

-entonces no nos das mas otra opción- dijo el señor –vas a explicarnos todo en un duelo-

-si- dijo el niño feliz. ¿Será bipolar?

-ah shadow- dijo yin

Si me voy y dejo todo esto así como si nada se hara más preguntas, con el duelo puedo hacer que todo se acabe aquí y ahora, si gano hare que se callen ya que nunca voy a perder contra ese niño.

-yo seré su oponente- dijo otra voz

Me di vuelta, el hermano gemelo de yin pelearía conmigo, yin me miro al igual que los demás, no me fije que había cambiado mi fleco para mi ojo humano, ellos tenían terror. Mire a yin, ella era la más asustada. Asentí con la cabeza para que entendiera que tendría al duelo…

¿Cómo podre salir de esta terrible pesadilla?

Modo sobrevivir: es cuando la mente deja atrás mayormente la parte humana o animal para dejar a sus instintos que tome el control del momento ejemplo. Shadow quería expulsar humo para irse, pero el humo se cambio por fuego así que pensó que tal vez los mataría o algo así, ese es su modo sobrevivir dragón.

Martha tengo que hablar contigo y me da flojera que te ponga el mensaje así que ve a mi firma para decirte lo que tengo que contar. Y si no vas, pues ni modo a ver a quien le doy la…


	4. PESADILLA PART 2

Cap 3

Pesadillas parte 2

Estábamos en una habitación donde se tiene unos duelos raros, estaba enfrente de ese chico que se parece a yin, ahora veo que yin es la muerta y él es el vivo, la sombra de alguien. Yuya su hermano. El tenia una mirada feroz hacia a mí, ya no tenía mi fleco en mi ojo derecho, para que, si ellos ya lo vieron. Ellos podrían ver mis escamas ya que no importaba, mire la ventana que tenia esta habitación gris, vi a yin atravez de la ventana ella tenía una cara de tristeza o ira. O la mas que siento en mi pecho, desilusión, no entiendo esos sentimientos. Los humanos tiene la manía de cambiar su humor para protegerse, nadie puede saber si alguien esta riendo de verdad o solo por el momento, si alguien sonríe es porque es muy hipócrita o otra cosa. Pero ella demuestra sus verdaderos sentimientos, a lenguas se nota que no sabe que es calidez, amistad o amor. Bueno ni yo sé el verdadero significado de los dos últimos, creo que es bueno.

-comiencen el duelo- dijo una voz la cual resonaba en todo el lugar.

-cuando dos personas se baten a duelo- dijo yuzu, a su alrededor había un extraño escenario de estrellas

-la diversión empieza- dijo yin

-pero a veces se pierde algo valioso- dijo sora

-así que action- dijeron los niños

-perecen un momento- detuve todo ese momento raro -¿Qué hacen?-

En todo aparecieron una gotitas

-¡ES IMPORTANTE PARA UN DUELO DECIR ESTO!- grito yuzu

-ah- dije sin aun comprender –siga con lo suyo-

-duelo- dijo yuya.

Un escenario apareció, todo el piso se convirtió en pasto, había muy poco arboles y se veía muchas cuevas enormes. En el campo apareció el nombre "shia Word", shia Word se cree que una dimensión donde los dragones son como dioses.

-yo primero- dije, coloque mi mano izquierda en mi deck y robe una carta sencillamente, la mire, call of the hunter*, mire mi mano 3 gales y dos mágicas, si juego bien, podre invocar a mi as. –Coloco dos cartas boca abajo y termino mi turno-

-solo eso- dijo yuya

-si, para tener una buena estrategia gale, nunca dejes que en el primer turno el oponente sepa de tu estrategias- dije

-bien- dijo él y robo una carta, sonrió al ver cual carta tenia –invoco a performapal hip hippo- apareció un hipopótamo rosado y este se monto en el, corrió cercas de unas de las cuevas.

Aun no entiendo esto del action duel así que también me metí a un cueva, se sentía en el aire algo de humedad y calor, el perfecto hogar de un dragón y para mi, era como sentir que mi parten dragón se sentía vivo, rápidamente apareció yuya montado en su hipopótamo.

-seré justo- dijo él y coloco dos cartas boca abajo –término mi turno-

-bien, es tu decisión- dije y robe una carta, ahora en mi mano había 4 gales. Sonreí –invoco a neko gale- en eso apareció un gato negro, un fleco salía de su pelaje y escondía un ojo, las orejas parecían perforadas, en su cola tenía una parte blanca con rojo, su ojo era verde. Tipo oscuro, nivel 3, Atk 1300 def 1200.

-eso es todo- dijo yuya con cierta sonrisa la cual se transformo en una risa –va y tu aspecto es rudo-

-hay un dicho no juzgue a un libro por su portada- dije, el gato empezó a reírse como yo me rio –activo su efecto- el gato salto para la pared y boto hasta las cartas del –el cual me favorece en que mi oponente tiene que volver sus cartas de su mano a su deck y este cambia todo, claro 5 cartas volverán pero no serán las mismas-

El gato rasguño el disco de duelos de yuya y este coloco sus cartas de su mano a su deck y otras aparecieron. Parecía algo frustrado y sorprendido. Lo cual me hacía sentir más vivo. Ve la cara de fastidio en mis oponentes es como un dulce para mí.

-te lo dije- el gato se coloco en mi hombro y rio –ahora activo la carta en mi campo- una carta mágica apareció, la imagen era de un chico con la cara tapada tocando un piano, todo su alrededor era oscuridad –sinfonía gale: esta carta me permite invocar otro gale de mi mano con el mismo nivel del gale del campo- agarre una carta de mi mano y vi la indicada –ahora invoco a gale baby dragón- un pequeño dragón apareció, sus escamas parecían plumas, todo lo que era sus ojos era verdes, nivel 3, tipo oscuro, Atk 210 def 220.

-tres monstruos de nivel tres- dijo yuya – ¿eso en que ayudara?-

-en esto- dije muy feliz –ahora utilizo a mis dos monstruos neko gale y gale baby dragón para una invocación exeed-

Todos abrieron los ojos bien grandes. Mis dos pequeñas criaturas se transformaron en energías, en el suelo apareció algo parecido a una galaxia oscura, las dos energías entraron ahí. Todo el lugar se torno oscuro.

-cuando dos voces gritan por el bello liquido carmesí, ellos crearan un bello ser que traerá una lluvia de ese néctar celestial- dije –¡INVOCACION EXEED-

De las dos energías apareció un dragón, no tenia patas delanteras como traseras, tenía dos pares de alas, en el centro de ellas había una especie de gema azul, en su cuerpo hasta el cuello tenía 4 cristales verdes de los cuales salían unas líneas verdes como la de las computadoras, en su cabeza había una gema verde con las mimas líneas, sus ojos era azules por completo, de ellas salían un brillo azul, su cuerpo esta cubierto por unas plumas de vez de escamas, su plumas eran negras azulinas. Este rugió lo cual causo que el oponente retrocediera. Rango 3, oscuro, Atk 2100 y def 2200.

-cuando te metes con un gale, te metes con todos- dije –Serenity Nightgale dragón-

Rugió tan fuerte que hiso que el hipopótamo de yuya retrocediera. Yuya y los demás estaban tan sorprendidos y eso que no es mi carta as, me agrada la carta pero no como la as.

-eso no es nada nuevo para mí- dijo yuya nervioso

-y esto tampoco es nuevo para mí, así que estamos igual- sonreí.

Escuche como alguien se golpeaba la cabeza con la mano. Gale tenía una gota en su cabeza, el volteo a mirarme.

-¿Qué?- le pregunte

-loco- dijo yuya

Y así siguió el duelo. Después de 4 turnos solo teníamos de puntos de vida yuya 3500 y yo 1000 no quise ataca para dejar lo mejor al final. En el siguiente turno de yuya hiso la invocación pendular, entertamate. Sonreí ya que Serenity tiene cierto efecto favorecedor, tiene dos ovarays y con eso me basta.

-activo la carta mágica exilio no gale- dije y una carta trampa apareció, en la imagen estaban todas mi cartas gale corriendo a otro tipo de monstruo no gale –su efecto me permite desterrar dos monstruos del campo de mi oponente, elijo performapal silver claw, trampolynnx y entermate whip viper- esa cartas desaparecieron dejando a entermate hip hippo y performapal cheermol –ahora activo el efecto de mi gale- mi dragón rugió –desprendo una ovaray del para que su efecto se haga presente- la ovaray desapareció y rugió mi monstruo –elijo a hip hippo como blanco del efecto-

Una sombra se poso ante él, yuya miro asu hipopótamo y desapareció. Cayó al suelo ya que él estaba sentado en el hipopótamo.

-ahora desprendo otra ovaray para cheermol- dije, la topo se escondió detrás de sus pompones –vamos muñeca no dolerá ni tantito- guiñe mi ojo y vi como esta se sonrojo.

-este chico es muy raro- dijo yuya y cheermol miro a yuya con cierto enojo –enserio-

-si- dije –ninguna chica y tampoco carta se resiste a mis encantos –

Serenity con su cola me pego en la cabeza. Sentí un gran y horrible movimiento en mi cerebro, algo paso rápido y volví a mi posición ya cuando gale uso su efecto en cheermol y la saco. Yuya no mostraba cierta mirada sorpresiva ya que había un dragón mas.

-bien- dije y coloque unas cartas –termino mi turno-

-genial- dijo yuya. El escenario se oscureció pero algo iluminaba a yuya –ladies and gentleman. Es el turno de la invocación…-

-pendular-gritaron los demás con cierta felicidad

-así es- dijo el –utilizo a mis magos para la invocación pendular-

Vio como puso las cartas entermate. Ninguna apareció. El tenia cierta mirada perdida en su campo.

-¿pero que?- pregunto el

-no te acuerdas del efecto de mi monstruo o no le mencione- me senté en el piso.

El me miro y yo suspire muy onda.

-cuando Serenity utiliza su efecto ningún monstruo con el mismo nombre pude ser invocado tanto normal como especial, y en la especial encaja perfectamente los péndulos- dije

-eh- su cara se torno pálida –termino mi turno-

El bajo la cabeza, robe una carta mágica la cual me puso más blanco. "recuerdos gale" en la imagen del centro era todas la cartas gale trayendo imágenes como recuerdos. La carta brillo, en el brillo aparecieron imágenes de mi hermana diciéndome algo mentalmente

"cuando llegues a tu destino, evita que shun se vuelva loco" ella se veía triste "yo al pasar el portal perderé mas conocimiento que ustedes, pero tú con la carta recuerdo gale podrá ver todo y mas, pero todo a su tiempo"

El portal se abrió

"hermano te quiero y buena suerte" al pensar eso ella paso primero y desapareció

Volví a ver el campo, seguíamos en el duelo, yuya y todos los presentes me vieron raro, muchos recuerdos venían a mi mente, era raro, pero por algún motivo tenía que terminar el duelo pero ya. No ganar porque lo tengo que lastimar y si pierdo… un empate, nada pasara.

-yo…- tengo que planear como, recuerdos gale no me funcionara, vi las cartas en mi mano, estaba dos trampas, un monstruo y una mágica, la mágica es aumenta puntos de vida. Las trampas no son buenas. Mire el campo, si bien recuerdo esto se hace base a una maquina, creo que el monstruo si me servirá para un pequeño desperfecto de la maquina –invoco a virus dragón gale- un virus de computadora verde apareció, tenia forma de dragón.

Esta carta no la invoco mucho ya que en ciertas circunstancias casi nos matamos con ella. El virus se elevo y atravesó la carta de campo, todos miraron sorprendidos, el campo empezó a desaparecer entre pausas. Cuando desapareció bien pude ver la forma espiritual del virus, este sonrió y desapareció, solté un suspiro de alivio.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto yuya al ver campo

-no se- dije y me tire al suelo –solo sé que tuvimos un empate-

Una puerta se abrió y escuche pasos, vi como la dulzura de cabello rosado se acerco a él al igual que los demás. Todos con la misma cara. Los recuerdos aun pasaban en mi cabeza muy rápido, me esta a punto de dar un dolor de cabeza.

-entonces ¿Qué?- pregunto la niña de ojos amarillentos

Me levante, vi como yin evitaba mirarme, me valió madres y mire a los demás.

-al ser un empate, ustedes no dirán nada y yo no reclamare- dije feliz

-¡NO ES JUSTO!- grito yuya -¡esto no se quedara así-

-yuya- se acerco el señor al el –créeme es lo más justo-

Horas después

Shun no estaba, yuuto tampoco así que el escondite es para mí solo, saque mi disco de duelos, hice unos movimientos para que la información apareciera, datos a lo loco volaban pero un archivo apareció, estaba encriptado, puse la contraseña quienes pocos lo sabían, solo yuuto, ruri y yo, lo siento pero en shun no confió para nada, en unos minutos apareció la información, toda se expandió a mi cercanías, con mi mano movía los archivos en el aire. Vi el documento el cual trataba de ciertos sujetos que fueron puestos en pruebas, entre ellos yo o algo así.

-hey-entro shun

Con tan solo una movida de mano hice que los documentos desaparecieran, shun me miro enojado.

-hola- dije

-¿Qué escondes?- pregunto

-digamos que ciertas características de duelos y otra cosas que no te gusta que investigue- conteste

Vi el cielo por medio de un agujero que había arriba de mi, el manto oscuro con muy pocos puntos de luz se hiso presente.

-vi a yin- dije –ella…- mordí mi labio. Si le cuento que otros vieron mi ojos me matara, mire a otro lado –vio mi ojo. Se asusto y creo que no me quiere cercas de ella-

-oh- dijo él, algo había en so voz. Casi sonaba satisfecho por algún motivo. –Pues si es su decisión no te le puedes interponer o si-

-me vale un pinche bledo, no me importa si no me quiere cercas. Yo seré quien la protege de aquellos que la hieran antes que yo- dije rápido –nadie en este tiempo en que la luz del sol es cálida, en que la lluvia da pureza, en que la luna brilla como lo es este tiempo, nadie se merece ser infeliz-

Shun no decía nada, me rasque las escamas. Creo que comprendo algo las cosas ahora.

-en este tiempo cuando aun sigues siendo humano- dije tranquilo porque creo que comprendo algunas cosas –todo esto es un hermoso sueño, hasta que vez lo que se convirtiendo poco a poco en una pesadilla-

-pero es pesadilla desparecerá, para eso hay cambio- dijo shun

-lo hay, pero no bueno- dije –si cambiamos algo, posiblemente todo empeore-

Shun callo, cerré mis ojos, ya estaba cansado y arto, solo quiero dormir para que mis pesadillas comiencen….


	5. CELOS DE UN GALE

Capitulo 4

Del amor se deriva todo, la comprensión, felicidad, tristeza, enojo… celos…

Las semanas pasaron, yuuto y yo emprendimos un viaje al basurero de la ciudad en búsqueda de repuesto para nuestros discos, el mio por tanta información ha empezado a hacerse más lento, borre cosas claro pero aun así es más lento que yuuto intentando saltar de un rascacielos sin su dragón.

-encontraste algo- dijo yuuto desde legos

-encontré tres memoria de 123 para los discos y 5 torniquete- dije en el mismo tono que el –también un respaldo de una computadora de motocicleta-

-nada mas- vi como el se inco por algo

-si, al menos que cuente los pañales- me le acerque

El seguía incado, al parecer algo le llamo la atención, me acerque lo suficiente para ver, lo que el miraba era algo enterrado en el suelo de basura, parecía un volante de motocicleta.

-¿crees que este completa?- pregunto

-hay que ver- conteste

Puse mi mano en el volante y empecé a jalarlo, yuuto no tardo en ayudarme, era pesado pero con nuestras fuerzas podríamos sacarlo fácilmente, al sacarla vimos que era una motocicleta que se utilizaba en aquellos tiempos en ciudad neo domino o algo así.

-parece que esta dañada- dijo yuuto

-no creo, es vieja como nuestro discos pero creo que funciona mas- dije y lo mire con cierta alegría

-no- dijo, el leyó mi mente –no y no-

45 minutos después

-puga- le dije con dificultad

Estábamos empujando la motocicleta hacia nuestra base secreta, la verdad si ayudo mucho que las llantas de la moto no estuvieran ponchadas, que los frenos no estuvieran tan oxidados como creíamos y otras cosas. No entiendo porque tirarían esta moto si casi esta nueva.

-haber tenemos que cambiarle muchas cosas, inflar las llantas un poquito, aceito en el freno, memoria de 156 para esto, unos cuantos cables, cargar la batería, cambiar la pintura y wuala será como sacar un pastel de un horno- dije

-¿tenemos?- pregunto yuuto enojado –mas bien me suena como a manada-

-bien tengo que hacer cambio- corregí –pero tu iras a comprar todo lo que necesito, tengo dinero de unas joyas que empeñe-

-bien- dijo el enojado mientras empujábamos la moto –hablando de pastel, me dio hambre-

-no te preocupes- dije –otro día comerás-

En todo el camino venía hablando de cómo arreglar la moto y también para que fuera compatible con nuestro discos de duelos por si las dudas, en cosas tecnológicas si se que hacer, en cosas de la vida también, en cosas del respeto mutuo…mmm... dejémoslo para otro día. Llegamos, abrimos la puerta y metimos la moto.

-¿y shun?- pregunte

Yuuto sabe más que yo a donde se va, también se que el shun confía más en el que en mi y también sus planes nada más que yuuto y otros lo sabe. Pusimos la moto en un lugar amplio.

-bien- dije –arreglara será fácil-

Con mi lengua alcance mi mochila la cual estaba en donde duermo, en un palo colgante de madera con una simple almohada verde, iba atrayendo la mochila poco a poco hasta que la sentí con mis dientes, la baje y quite mi boca. Abrí donde tenía el dinero y le di a yuuto.

-con esto será suficiente como para compra lo que necesito- dije y saque una caja de herramientas de la mochila –mientras haces eso yo abriré esta dulzura-

Horas después

Yuuto había llegado horas antes con las cosas, yo estaba arreglando la parte de abajo, con razón estaba en la basura, su antiguo dueño cruzo todos los cables con suerte no le exploto encima, sentía un liquido en mi melliga, frente y manos. Yuuto estaba leyendo un manga el cual se compro con el cambio (lo cual era mucho) que le di.

-pásame una llave- le dije

El estaba metidote en el libro de dibujitos, ver todo lo que la moto tiene en su interior es tan fascinante, casi nunca me había tocado tocar una moto, vi un chip el cual decía "GPS LDS".

-hey cambio de planes- le dije a yuuto –pásame un destornillados y unas pinzas-

Espere unos segundos. Nada.

-hey el destornillador o pinzas- volví a decir

Solo se escuchaba como pasaba las hojas del manga. Me harte y lo que hice fue lanzar una pata a lo que estuviera cercas de mi pie lo cual atrajo la atención de yuuto

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto

-mientras ese manga no contenga tú ya sabes que me importa un comino. Solo dame el destornillador y las pinzas- dije

El paso toda la caja de herramientas cercas de mi, agarre el destornillador y empecé a quitarle los tonillos que tenía ese chip, con las pinzas lo retire delicadamente. Sali para poder sentarme, recargue mi cabeza en la moto para analizar el chip. Era pequeño gris con azul, difícil cree que era de LDS, con mis manos llenas de aceite volteaba el chip, tal vez se activaría o algo así.

-que te parece- dije –era una moto de LDS, creo que un prototipo o tal vez la primera moto que se usaba para duelos-

Yuuto bajo el libro, vio el chip y se quedo sorprendido.

-pues no sé si tienes razón- dijo el

-mira, el chip al parecer fue puesto hace años por si alguien se robaba la moto, la estarían arreglando o algo por el estilo, al ver que no tenia cierto arreglo la tiraron y olvidaron quitarlos- explique –tal vez si re enciendo la moto el chip se activaría aun estando afuera de ella-

-¿Qué vas hacer?- pregunto

-pisarlo no es buena idea- dije –porque si lo piso o tu aun el chip funcionaria, si lo tiro a las cercanías de aquí sospecharía y nos encontraría-

-¿si lo tiras en el agua o mar?-pregunto el

-no, creo que puede resistir al agua- dije –quemarlo, ni loco podría explota y contamina nuestro entorno hasta matarnos-

-entonces- dijo el

-tal vez, con algunos arreglos que haga en el chip como en la computadora evite todo esos problemas- dije –pero para ello necesito una punta de pluma eléctrica con algunas cosas tecnológicas-

-utiliza un d-pad- dijo yuuto –tras unos por si algo le pasa a los nuestros-

-si, tal vez- dije

El trajo mi mochila, saque uno d-pad azul, vi que tenía el cupo para el chip. Al instalarlo empezó mi magia. Se mucho de esto ya que el que hakear todo soy yo.

Pasaron las horas y ya estaba lista la nueva y mejorada motocicleta night, era roja con ciertos toque negros, era como la que usaba el duelista yusei fudo solo que esta era mejor ya que desde mi disco de duelos y el de yuu9o podríamos controlarla, también manual solo que cierta persona se rea mi conellijo de indias.

-bien- le dije configurando una parte de la computadora –moto lista, frenos bien, pantalla táctil y compatible con nuestro discos- mire a yuuto –solo se necesita a alguien que la estrene-

-no- dijo el –no es lo mio-

-aja- dije con una sonrisa

Minutos después se puso su máscara y sus goolges, ya estábamos cercas de la calle y legos de nuestro escondite, subimos a una colina de la cual se veía toda la ciudad. Dejamos la moto y nos pusimos al ver el panorama, era hermoso como la luz del sol iluminaba el mar dejando ver muchos destellos de distintos colores, esto se me hiso tan hermoso que me hiso olvidar mi problemas.

-vamos yuuto- dije sin quitar la mirada en la moto –sube y veamos cómo funciona-

Yuuto se subió de malas, lo sé porque lo escuche gruñir, me di la vuelta y efectivamente el estaba ya listo, puse el d-pad en mi brazo derecho y la pantalla se prendió al mismo tiempo con la de la moto.

-hay dos configuraciones: manual y automático- empecé a explicar –no podemos poner el automático porque aun no lo he configurado bien y la manual no puedes porque creo que es la primera vez que te subes a ella- mostré el d-pad el cual mostraba cierta parte de la ciudad y una ruta en azul –esta ruta seguirás descuida iré detrás de ti controladora como si fuera un juguete, también no debes de tocar los botones que están a un lado de la pantalla, en ella también se muestra la ruta, yo seré quien frene y todo eso. Recuerda solo es una prueba, alguna pregunta-

-si- dijo el – ¿Por qué eres serio en estas cosas y no en lo demás?-

-dragoni y yo tenemos algo en común- señale la moto

-¿Qué?- pregunto el

-que ambos nos faltan tornillos- dije y m retire –suerte-

Vi como yuuto me miraba, era broma pero al parecer se lo creyó. Un teclado digital se elevo y con ello empezó mi diversión. La moto se enciendo la terminar de poner la contraseña, yuuto puso sus manos en los volantes de la moto y las apretaba muy fuertes, tal vez no era la primera vez que veía la cara de yuuto así, tanto miedo como amenaza de muerte para mí. Teclee y la moto empezó a arrancar, la parte delantera se levanto y volvió al piso para salir rápido, fue majestuoso lastima que no pude ser el primero, no escuchaba nada de lo que yuuto decía ya que tiene su máscara. Me golpee la frente.

-oh se me olvidaba- dije y tecle otra cosa con la cual me apareció la cara de yuuto, el miro –ah también puedes enviar un mensaje tecleando las palabras, no viendo, sino letras nada mas-

Colgué y empecé a caminar, vea con el d-pad como iba avezando un punto rojo, era la moto, se alegaba a una velocidad normal para que estuviera a mi control, camine y vi que empezó a alegarse más rápido y más rápido, vi a un sujeto que patinaba, lo detuve del hombro.

-chico lo siento- le dije al chico de cabello blanco con lentes oscuros, lo tire de la patineta y me subí a ella, con el viento y con mi pierna me implase –gracias, tal vez te la devuelva, tal vez-

Y así me fui detrás de yuuto, seguía tecleando la d-pad hacia un lugar que no era tan concurrido por las personas, el teatro death, su nombre fue dado porque había muchas muertes y con ello lo abandonaron, ese teatro parece una mansión con rejas y todo.

Como las nubes se movieron los minutos pasaron, estaba pasando por el parque para tener cierta deviación cercana a yuuto, además porque me enterré que este día pasa las chicas mas lindas y así les puedo coquetear algo, mire a un lado, dos sujetos estaban teniendo una pelea, uno ya estaba sangrando.

Sentí como mi lengua pasaba por mis labios, mi ojo dragón parecía más peligroso que nunca, en cámara lenta pude ver como ese bello liquido caí al piso, se estaba desperdiciando, quería atacar a eso sujetos y beber.

De un momento la cámara lenta fue cambiada por la velocidad de la vida real, pase por unos árboles los cuales me tapaban la escena, moví mi cabeza y mire el movimiento de la moto, se había detenido en una dirección cercana. Avance por el parque en patineta al salir de ahí vi como muchas chicas con uniformen pasaban, era lindas, no sabía si detenerme o seguir mmm…

-adiós dulzuras- le dije a un chicas cuando las a rebase en la patineta, ella se sonrojaron –llameen-

Y así me alegue, mire a enfrente una dulzura de cabello rosado con su uniforme colorido y la otra tenía el cabello rojo y un uniforme oscuro, por defaud la de cabello rojo será hermosa mientras que la rosada debe ser nada más que su amiga fea, eso es lo típico de las mujeres. Me parecen conocidas pero aun así veré que pasa. Me impulse más hasta quedar enfrente de ellas.

-bellezas por que tan sola…- no termine la frase porque las dos chicas eran yuzu y yin –mejor dicho porque una muerta y una viva van solas-

-tu- me señalo yuzu

-ese mismo de siempre- me baje una patineta –no me presente bien la vez pasada, soy aquella sombra que las persiguiera para beber ese bello liquido-

-se llama shadow- explico yin a yuzu quien no entendía mi presentación.

-nenas no vieron pasar a una moto con un chico feo- dije y mi d-pad zumbo, era un mensaje de yuuto "ven rápido el lugar donde se paro no es nada agradable.

-¡LO CONOCES!- me grito yuzu -¡ESE ESTUPIDO CASI NOS ATROPELLA!-

-oh mis disculpas- agarre la mano de yuzu y le dedique mi mejor sonrisa y funciono, ella se sonrojo –ladie ese incompetente no sabe nada, apenas si sabe tener duelos-

Me separe mi mano rápida y vi a yin, ella desviaba la mirada

-y apuesto que hablaban de mi- dije

-etto…- yin se puso en su modo tímida

-la verdad no- dijo yuzu y yin la miro rápido -nuestra querida yin hoy va a salir con un chico-

Mire a yin, ayer la había visto con shun hablando de algo, nunca pensé que sería una cita…

-y el es todo un caballero- dijo yuzu

Baje la patine y me subí

-la verdad no tanto- dije –el solo le preocupa vencer a ciertas personas, es un tonto también no ayuda a que tus opiniones sean claras, el quiere todo a su manera y cree que solo así lo conseguirá-

Me impulse y me alegue de ellas, no les dije un adiós o un cumplido mio. Sentía como algo subía y baja de mi garganta rápido, no era fuego porque yo sé cómo se siente el humo, esto era diferente era como tener un nudo enorme que no se quitaría tan fácil. Siento como mi algo pasara en mi pecho, era mi corazón latiendo rápidamente, eso era nuevo.

Recordé el color del cabello de yin y sus ojos y las combine con los de ese chico que estaba sangrando en el parque. Rojo. Carmesí. Yin. Quería algo que ella tiene, no es su carácter muerto, es algo que necesito y quiero. Su sangre, lastimarla, escuchar sus gritos y ver su cara cuando pase, también la de shun viendo como ella sufre, será la misma que puso cuando ruri desapareció o mejor. Si quiero eso, lo quiero ahora. Mi odio, aunque pequeñamente raro (enorme) hacia el será saciado con los gritos de su amada.

-eso quiero- dije y sentí como mi ojo dragón tenia cierto brillo

Patine rápido y llegue a la dirección de la moto, estaba en medio de la calle abandonada y enfrente de todo los peores lugares, LDS, mucha gente veía la moto, muy poco se acercaban, vi como mi doncella de cabellera negra estaba viendo la moto detenidamente con otro dos sujeto patético, tan patéticos que uno llevaba unos palos de madera, mire a mi alrededor en búsqueda de yuuto, lo encontré haciéndome señas en un callejón de que me llevara la moto. Con la patine me impulse hacia donde él estaba, entre al callejón.

-¿ahora que?- pregunto el

-ten- le estire la patineta –vete al escondite yo me iré en la moto, a mi no me han visto así que será fácil-

-bien- dijo el

Se subió a la patineta y se fue, Sali del callejón como si nada y me toque mi moto lo cual alerto a los tres chicos. Mire como la chica de cabello negro me miraba con ira.

-oh mi dulce doncella como ha estado- le guiñe con mi ojo bueno ya que el otro estaba cubierto por mi fleco

-ah masumi ¿Quién es este chico?- pregunto el chico de los palos

-solo un bajo yaiba- contesto ella

Supe que ella tiene un deck de caballero gemas. El chico de cabello morado me veía detalladamente.

-bien este bajo viene por su moto- dije y me subí a mi moto en un brinco, todos se quedaron asombrados –doncella cuando quiera te daré un vuelta en mi moto por mi mundo-

Ella se sonrojo y los dos chicos me miraron enojados, no importa si a cuantas chicas me odien, al final todas terminan enamoradas profundamente de este gale.

-chao- sentí el rugido del motor y me fui rápido, cambien el modo a manual y me dirigí hacia el escondite.

Por algún motivo se andar en moto, es algo normal en mi. Sentir el aire en mi rostro cuando la luz del sol se va ocultando poco a poco dejando ver más destellos hermosos, era como sentir algo de paz en mi, tome atajos y lugares que no me detectaran los sensores de LDS para llegar al fin al escondite. Yuuto estaba afuera y abrió las puertas para que metiera la moto, la metí y escuche como el cerraba las puertas, apague la moto y baje de ella solo para ver la estúpida cara de mal parido de shun.

-hola- sonreí hipócritamente

-explicación- dijo el

-larga, muy larga- dije -¿tu cita con yin a que horas será?-

-10 o 11- dijo el –es viernes así que podrá salir sin problemas-

-lastima- dije -por ella-

Subí a mi cama madera y cerré los ojos. Los abrí un tiempo después, vi como shun se dirigía a la puerta. Creo que arruinar su primera cita con yin será bueno, luego veré como le quito su sangre enfrente del.

-vas a tu cita galán- le dije

El volteo con su cara de odio

-a ti que- dijo el

-no sé, es importante tanto para ella como para ti-dije y pase mi lengua por mi labio –seria una molestia que algo te pasara y no pudieras ir-

-¿Qué planeas?- pregunto el

Sentí el humo que podría noquearlo en mi garganta, el vio que no conteste su pregunta y se dio la vuelta, perfecto, abrí mi boca y el humo salió, rodeo a shun, este se sorprendió del humo y me miro enojada

-me las pagaras- dijo el

-si es que lo recuerdas, dulces sueños- le dije y callo inconsciente al suelo

1 hora

Estaba afuera de la casa de yin con la moto y un abrigo negro con mangas largas negras que conseguí, tenia capucha. Vi como las luces se fueron apagando poco a poco hasta que vi al cuarto de ella con luz. Vi un árbol y me trepe a él para llegar a esa ventana, la pude alcanzar a ver, ella estaba sentada con un bello vestido, ya no parecía muerta, al contrario aprecia viva, sentí algo en mis huesos, era como un pequeño relámpago golpeando cada uno, mi corazón se acelero mas.

Moví mi cabeza y me dirigí hacia la ventana, intente levantarla pero nada

-abre, abre- dije y ella me miro

Lloro, lo típico de ella, ella abrió la ventana.

-shadow- dijo ella -¿Qué haces aquí?-

-vine por ti nena- le dije –ven- les estire mi mano

-¿A dónde?- pregunto ella

Como podría decirle que la haría gritar, sufrir, pero todo ello fue cambiado y recordar una cueva con bellos cristales.

-a vivir- dije, ella tomo mi mano tímidamente

La apreté y la atraje hacia mí, la agarre al estilo nupcial y salte hacia el piso, ella no grito ni nada, podría sentir su respiración en mi cuello. Se sentía tan cálido... la baje y la guie hasta la moto

-entonces es tuya- dijo ella

-si, el chico que casi las mata no sabe manejarla- dije

Me subí primero y luego ella, paso sus mano a mi cintura, sentí algo semi plano en mi espalda, era sus pechos, que pequeños los tiene a pesar de tener 14. Encendí la moto y así nos dirigimos hacia esa cueva.

Mi plan cambio en cierto modo, primero la enamorare, segundo la hare sufrir dejando ver que hare con ella y tres veré la estúpida cara de shun, la cara del miedo hacia mí.

Era un plan infalible, un plan que nada haría cambiar. Tantos años en los que él me dejo a un lado y a mi hermana, tanto tiempo haciéndome la carnada para ellos, por quitarme a… por fin. Lo vería sufrir.

Ella apretó mas su manos a mi cintura, por un momento me sentí agradable, era como sentir a alguien protegiéndote… por un momento dude.

**Voy a hacer un concurso de administradores para la pagina, entre dark yuya, -ana, HibariUchiha y yo elegiremos los admis, para ser justos, somos cuatro y nuestros votos van a valer el 10%, si alguien le interesa déjenos un mensaje con lo siguiente:**

***país**

***que ayude a conseguir likes y todo ello**

***firma**

***frase pegajosa de tu bella y retorcida cabeza**

***sabes del tema bien**

***que conviva con los admis y con los duelist**

***tipo de anime que ha visto**

***su deck (innecesario)**

***en el caso de fanficteros que deje el link de una de sus historia**

***editor en imágenes y una imagen**

**Y uno de los admis le hara preguntas tanto relacionado con lo del anime como de las historias de las grandes escritora HibariUchiha, -ana- y su humilde servidora yuki-san **

**Es todo espero que les hay gustado este capítulo chicos, creo ahora en adelante va a ver a shadow como es realmente…**

**En mi firma en ahora en adelante no voy a poner adelantos de esta u otras historias comic, tal vez. Atte. koto21 (yuki-san)**


	6. FASE UNO, ALGO INESPERADO

Capitulo 5

Fase uno del plan, algo inesperado.

_Para ser el mejor plan de la vida debes de ver todo lo que vendrá hasta lo inesperado, pero si eso sucede improvisa, la vida es corta pero eso es lo que basta, no lo crees mi amiga…_

_Un gran sabio_

-hola yin- dije

Estire mi mano, los días pasaron después de nuestra cita, esperaba a mi victima en la salida de su escuela, venia por ella para acompañarla y para que mi plan empezara con el pie derecho, ella me miro asustada, miraba a los lados, creo que quedo con su hermano para irse juntos. Ella se me acerco a paso rápido, cuando ella agarro mi hombro me arrastro a unos metros de la escuela.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto ella de mala gana

-vine por ti, quiero enseñarte algo- conteste, la verdad la quiero llevar legos para sacarle algo de sangre o intentar robarle un beso, creo que la sangre es lo más fácil que el beso.

-no- dijo –hoy tengo que ir a casa para algo importante-

-más importante que yo- le dije como un susurro -solo 5 minutos, luego te llevare a tu casa y no veras hasta tres días-

-shadow- dijo ella como suplica –por favor, no puedo-

Me le acerque, ella retrocedía algo lento lo cual que provoco que se pusiera contra la pared, puse una mano en la pared, sonreí con malicia ya que ella estaba cercas de mi, tanto que sentía su aliento.

-vamos- le dije –no creo que sea pecado salir conmigo-

Ella se sonrojo, quería decirme algo pero callo rápido, me le acerque a su cara poco a poco, cerro sus ojos rojos, creo que el beso será ahora, ya podría escuchar su corazón latir rápido.

-hola- dijo una voz

Con ello paso que me separe de yin, mire por mi hombro, era su hermano gemelo a quien le debo un duelo y quien va a esa competencia a la que shun se metió.

-como que nos vamos yin- me sonrió hipócritamente

-hai- dijo ella nerviosa

Ella me alego algo con sus manos, sentí algo raro, sus manos era cálidas, quería que se quedaran ahí, no sé porque pero sentía algo en ella, algo que podría sentir con… Scarlet, pero con yin tenía una conexión más profunda por alguna razón que Scarlet. Scarlet, ¿Cómo estarás hermana?, ni siquiera se algo de ti o una pista.

-shadow- dijo yin

La mire, ella me veía con algo de sorpresa, sus ojos rojos me miraban profundamente como si quisiera saber algo… es eso o que mis manos agarraron sus muñecas.

-yo…- como pedir un lo siento si ni siquiera he usado esa palabras más con mi hermana –me tengo que ir, si puedo esta noche iré por ti-

-bien- dijo ella

-he, sigo aquí- dijo su hermano feo

Algo paso por mi mente rápido, mire con una sonrisa maligna a yuya y luego a yin, no puedo sacarle su sangre a menos que shun esté presente, no puedo besarla para ganarme su amor porque su hermano nos alegaría del momento, así que hare lo que esta en medio.

-oh mi dios ese chico tiene algo en su cara- dije

Yuya miro rápido a ver que era, yin también buscaba algo. Me baje algo a su altura y le di un beso en la mejilla. Ella voltio a verme y se sonrojo.

-nos vemos- dije y Sali corriendo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las horas habían pasado

Desde que deje a yin una comezón horrible apareció, por mi cabeza era donde más me daba rasquera, la espalda ni se diga. Si no me creen pregúntenle a yuuto, quien estaba viendo que hacía con la rasquera, lo cual para él era divertido ya que casi pedía de rodillas a que me rascara.

-creo que es algo normal- dijo yuuto quien de la nada saco mi dinero y se compro un libro, no un manga sino un libro de que sabe que –tal vez es el karma o algo humano-

-no- dije trozando un pedazo de manera en dos y rascándome con el –es diferente-

-¿porque lo dices?-pregunto

-no se- dije y tire el pedazo de madera –pero lo sé-

El volvió la mirada a ese libro. Yo con mis manos rascaba mi espalda o lo que podría, la saque una de mis manos para rascar mi cabeza, vi mi mano y antes de decir algo se la enseñe a yuuto quien grito.

-¿Qué te paso?- pregunto histérico

-no se- dije, mi mano traía sangre por algún motivo, me quite la camisa me di vuelta – ¿Qué tengo en la espalda?-

Yuuto no digo nada, al contrario al parecer se trajo un grito. Sentía algo de curiosidad y temor, haber gente bonita que hasta ahora esta leyendo esto que extrañamente escribo háganse esta pregunta: ¿Por qué coños la espalda de alguien sangraría?

-yuuto- le dije –di algo por el amor de quien sea-

-pues- su voz sonaba insegura –es complicado-

-¿complicado?—aprecio mas duda en mí.

-este- duro un minuto callado – tienes, mejor dicho las escamas crecieron-

-¿Cómo que crecieron?- pregunte

-etto…- dijo yuuto –voltea-

Perspectiva de yuuto (pov)

Shadow volteo, en su espalda había unas escamas no como la de sus ojos, sino negras con azul, vi el libro que compre y busque una página que recientemente leí, shadow me miraba raro, tal vez era temor o algo así, el demuestra ciertas emociones de las maneras más raras.

-¿Qué?- pregunto angustiado

Encontré la pagina y se la mostré, el quito desespera mente el libro de mis manos. Empezó a leer esa página con lo cual me alerto. Arrojo el libro a un lado y empezó a patear todo lo que estaba a su cercanías, lo bueno era que me alegue.

-entonces vamos a tener que ponerte cadenas o sojas- dije

-ninguna- dijo el algo calmado –solo no usare nada de mi parte dragón, así nada pasara y estaré bien-

-¿eso crees?- le pregunte

-si, pero por si las dudas amárenme con las dos cosas- contesto

Horas después

Shun me estaba ayudando, amaramos a shadow con unas cadenas y sojas a un poster metálico que sostiene en parte el techo. Shun tenía una sonrisa ya que esto lo deseo más que nadie, shadow me cae bien, dependiendo de la situaciones.

-ya- dije al amarrar la ultima cadena –espero que funcione-

-igual- dijo shadow en un tono muy diferente al que usa

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto shun –así no eres-

-solo, pienso- dijo -ahora se largan, quiero estar solo-

Nos retiramos legos del sin decirle nada, shun se puso a ver el mapa de la ciudad, mientras que yo recogía el libro para leer mas, ese libro estaba hecho en cuero de un animal, con el título "dragones" escrito por una loca a quien le ama a los dragones. En el dicen varias cosas que le pasan a shadow, ejemplo sus escamas, pasa cuando el dragón tiene que aceptar sus alas y emprender el vuelo, las escamas sangran ya que las alas están abriendo paso, separando tejido y piel de él, también, su obsesión con la sangre, los dragones al nacer necesita un suplemento de la leche de su madre ya que ella los quemaría así que la sangre es buena para ellos pero con el paso de tiempo lo cambia por sangre animal. Es muy fácil de entender.

-entonces- dijo shun -¿Cómo te va con el plan?-

-es complicado- le respondí –ciertas cosas tiene una cohesión demasiado rara-

-mm veo que tu también andas así- dijo el –la verdad ciertas cosas con nuestro mundo y aquí son tan…-

-¡CALLESEN!- grito shadow –¡NO VEN QUE LE ARRUINARA MUCHO LA SORPRESA A LAS PERSONAS QUE NOS VEN!-

-bien- dijo shun –tú duerme o has algo desde ahí-

-hablo el rey de roma- dijo shadow –eh, hecho más cosas que tu o que yuuto, saque información, horarios, datos de todo el personal de LDS, en especial el de las chicas y fíjate en algo lo conseguí usando mi camuflaje-

-¿a quién noqueaste?- pregunto shun, al parecer no le cree que saco información -¿una vajo? ¿Un niño? O ya se ¿al jefe hipster de ese lugar?-

-exacto- dijo shadow –solo use mi neblina y puf, por arte de magia saque muchas cosas-

-y sacaste la información de donde están ellos- dijo shun con ira –no estoy para juego estúpidos o mejor dicho para tus pendejadas, estamos aquí para salvar no para arruinar más de lo que ya esta, crees que es sencillo-

-no- dijo shadow –no es sencillo se le conejillos de indias. Al quien siempre envían en contra de su voluntad ya que tiene una parte muy obvia al la cual las personas se les alegan. Siempre perseguido por ellos para analizar si eres las cura perfecta o el experimento perfecto. ¡CREES QUE ESO ES DIFICIL SE COMO YO, PENDEJO!-

-¡CALLATE PUTA LARGATIJA CON PARTES HUMANAS!- grito shun

Con eso se dio la pelea de malas palabras de shun contra shadow, la ultima vez ambos terminaron cercas de un rio muy ebrios, de donde sacaron el vino, no sé, pero fue divertido verlos que se agradaban por un momento.

-siempre con lo mismo- dijo en voz baja

Me concentre mas en libro, tal vez, una parte de mi quería información de si un dragón es como yo, tal vez encontrar la especie de dragón de rebel para saber algo más de mi. Mire a los chicos a ver que pasaban con ellos. Ahora shun criticaba mas de cercas a shadow, shadow lo quiera matar con la mirada, el se movía muy bruco, las cadenas parecían que se trozarían, las sojas si se trozaron.

-cálmense- dije y baje el libro. –tienen que relájese o llevarse bien.

-cállate- dijieron al mismo tiempo

Volvieron a sus peleas y yo al libro, pase las hojas con cuidado para ver mas, llegue a una imagen de un dragón como el mio. El tenía unas escamas azules con negro, unas alas enormes negras. Era hermoso ese dragón.

-shadow, ¿Qué te sucede?- pregunto shun

Mire a los chicos, shun movía a shadow de los hombros, el tenia la cabeza caída, su piel estaba mas pálida de una forma que parecía un muerto, deje el libro y me fui a verlos. Shun movía brusco a shadow, lo alegue de él y empecé a verlo, lo movía levemente.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunte

-no se- dijo el –le dije que era un estúpido que no sabía proteger ni a su hermana y luego esto.

-va- dije –debe de ser normal. Ha estado cansado y luego con esto, pues creo que se lo merece.

-si tú lo dice- dijo y empezó a caminar.

Mire a shadow, su cabello morado tapaba su cara, no me gusto y con mi pulgar levante su cara la cual a verla la solté muy rápido.

-shun, tenemos un problema- le dije intentando contener el grito

-¿Qué?- pregunto de mala gana

-esto- levante la cabeza de shadow y retire el cabello, al quitarlo él vio lo que vi, escamas recorrían toda su cara, ahora ya no eran doradas, eran negras moradas. Su nariz y boca estaban moviéndose muy raro.

-dios- dijo shun -¿Qué le pasa?

-crees que yo lo sé- le conteste

Shadow abrió los ojos de una manera siniestra, lo solté y su cabeza se quedo donde mismo. Retrocedí hasta llegar con shun quien también miraba con miedo a nuestro camarada.

-oh, ya me lo temía- dijo shun –su cuerpo esta mutando.

El nos seguía mirando, una sonrisa apareció en el. Ahora deba más miedo que nada.

-shiniado, sele fu. Nani kio lo mio na. Jajaja- dijo el

Era un extraño lenguaje hasta para él.

-fu la- dijo el

Unas cosas rodearon a shadow evitando la vista de su cara. Shun me miro igual, había una señal de peligro y no estábamos preparados para eso. Escuchamos unos crujidos dolorosos con un grito que no parecía de shadow, las cosas que rodeaban a shadow empezaron a tomar forma, el color cambio a un negro azulino, la forma cambio como a unas las de murciélagos con el mismo color. Los crujidos dejaron de soñar.

-crees que…- lo señale

-hay que averiguar-dijo

El camino y lo seguí, acerco su mano a las alas las cuales se movía levemente, cuando su mano toco las escamas el me vio.

-yuuto- dijo él con algo de inseguridad en su voz -alégate-

Cuando digo eso las alas se abrieron lo cuales nos mandaron a volar a distintas cosa, shun contra unas cajas y yo contra la pared, el dolor era horrible, tanto que había sentido como un hueso trono.

-yuuto- dijo shun desde legos –vete, me encargare de esto.

Mire hacia donde estaban las alas, ahora se estaba abriendo poco a poco, mire el lugar donde estaba shadow. Era horrible.

-vete- volvió a decir shun

Mire bien, la piel fue cambiada por escamas, las manos como los pies ahora eran unas garras horribles, el cuerpo ahora era un torso medio reptil, la cara y nariz fueron sustituidas por un osico.

-¡YUUTO!- grito shun -¡QUE TE LARGUES!-

Shadow… ahora estaba viviendo su pesadilla en la vida… perder su cuerpo humano para obtener un cuerpo de dragón. El dragón abrió los ojos y me miro, un ojo era azul y el otro verde, el abrió su boca y mostro los colmillos, pensé rápido ante ese momento. El estaba sonriendo.


	7. CALAMIDAD DE DRAGON PARTE 1

Capitulo 6

Calamidad de dragón parte 1

-yuuto… despierta…

Abrí los ojos con dificultad, sentía el dolor por mi espalda como si un rayo hubiera pegado al suelo. Vi desconcertado a mi amigo shun, quien tenía algunas heridas tanto en la cara como en el torso.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunte medio noqueado

-shadow, eso paso- contesto molesto

Mire el lugar, todo estaba desordenado, las cajas de madera si no estaban quemadas tenía una garra marcada en ella. Las cosas de shun estaba en el suelo como las mías, solo las llamas estaban en las cajas. Shun se alego y se acerco a donde estaban las llamas con su saco intentaba apagarlo, todo lo que habíamos hecho aquí en semanas, resulto ser destruido en segundo por un loco dragón, me levante con la fuerza que pude, recogí mis cosas, el manga que me había comprado hace poco ahora estaba semi quemado.

-ahora que- dije

-no se- dijo shun sacudiendo su saco –pero si se que tuve que haber encerrado su alma en las cartas para que esto no pasara. Es un tarado-

-lo sé- lo mire –pero aun así es nuestro amigo y compañero-

-para ti- dijo el –tenemos que encontrarlo antes que lo capturen-

-lo vez- dije –te puede el-

El miro a otro lado, se encamino hacia sus cosas y empezó a levantarlas, yo lo conozco bien. Sé que no me dirá ciertas cosas así que yo también empecé a levantar mis cosas, encontré el libro en el cual en su portada había una garra marcada, al parecer algo iba hacer shadow, lo volteé para ver las páginas. Unas de ellas llamo mi atención.

-creo que ya tengo un plan- dijo shun -hay que atraerlo así podríamos capturarlo y tranquilizarlo…

El decías cosas, pero yo me puse a leer esa parte bien. Comprendí algo rápido pero solo una pregunta apareció en mí.

-¿Quién es la doncella?- pregunte

Shun me miro con sorpresa, puso todas sus cosas en la mesa y se acerco a mí.

-¿doncella?- pregunto

-si- conteste y le enseñe la página –aquí dice: cuando un dragón recién obtiene sus alas, este necesita sangre. Pero no de cualquiera, sangre de la doncella de sus ojos. Normalmente para encontrar a la doncella perfecta para el dragón es sencillo, ella tiene algo que él desea más, color de cabello, vida, familia, amor o fortuna-

Shun se quedo pensando.

-sigo- dije y el asintió –dice aquí, si el dragón presenta emociones fuertes ante tales personas es mejor precaví a la doncella, ya que ella estará en peligro más que nadie. El dragón si la encuentra en ese estado puede no solo beber su sangre si no hasta matarla y a su familia-

Vi a shun, se veía tenso y pálido, se me hiso raro en el. El empezó a caminar en círculo.

-¿pasa algo?- pregunte

-si, cámbiate de ropa no nos pueden identificar ciertas personas- contesto nervioso –y se quien o mejor dicho quiénes son sus doncellas…

Yin pov

Estaba viendo el cielo nocturno por la ventana, la había abierto para que shadow pudiera entras y no se tal vez hablar con él. Era hermoso el cielo, tal vez con el mi siento identificada ya que es frio, como yo.

-yin, el vendrá- dije –solo hay que esperar-

Mi madre entro acompañada de los animales que rescato, ella venia con una sonrisa cálida. Ella se acerco a mí y me abrazo.

-dulzura- dijo ella -no debes estar cercas de la ventana tanto tiempo, eso te hace que te enfermes-

-lo siento madre- le dije –solo estaba esperando-

-¿a quién?- pregunto

Como le explicas a una madre que andas esperando a un chico que entre por tu ventana te saque a un lado légano o se quede contigo toda la noche.

-algo- conteste

-ah yin- me dio un beso en la frente -ya duérmete hija, mañana será un día difícil para tu hermano, lástima que él no sabe a quién se enfrentara-

-lo sé- le dije –crees que me pueda quera aquí. Mañana-

-no se- dijo ella –eso veremos-

Se levanto y con ello se retiro de mi habitación. Volví a mirar el cielo nocturno.

-ven pronto- dije –por favor-

Me quede así un tiempo, creo que una hora, mis ojos ya me pesan y no es porque llore hoy sino de sueño. Me entristecí ya que el no vendrá esta noche.

"aferrase a algo o alguien es tonto" pensé

Mire el cielo por última vez, me levante. Cuando iba a cerrar la ventana escuche un rugido, mire nuevamente. La moto de shadow se aproximaba a toda velocidad a mi casa. Los faros me ayudaron a saber que él no estaba en la moto, era alguien mas, traía ropa negra, una capa negra la cual con una capucha tapaba su cara. Su ropa era negra.

-¿pero quién será?- pregunte

El sujeto freno dejando la moto a un lado de mi casa, el empezó a trepar por los arboles hasta llegar al árbol que lleva a mi ventana. Me dirigí rápido al cierre de mi ventana, algo le pasó que no pude cerrarla, era algo duro y difícil.

-rayos- masculle.

Mire por la ventana, quien quiera que estaba saltando de árbol a árbol ya se había ido. Algo en mi sentía alivio pero a la vez algo estaba mal. Algo tapo mi boca.

-chuu. Respira hondo, tenemos que hablar- reconocí esa voz. –Por favor-

No sé cómo le hice, pero le mordí la mano. El me soltó rápido

-con que ahora te atreves a encarar tus errores- le dije

-oyes muerdes fuerte- dijo él y se quito la capucha, era raro verlo con esa ropa, una capucha, camisa negra, pantalones negro y unas botas negras –tengo algo que decirte-

-que sea rápido- le dije –eso de que no hablo con aquello que me dejan plantada-

-que graciosa- dijo él, shun cambio su mirada -es importante-

-no te vas a disculpar- le dije

-otro día, esto es importante- dijo

-¿Qué tan importante?- le pregunte enojada

-tan importante como tu vida- contesto

-entonces no mucho- dije

-eres una tonta- dijo él y agarro mi muñeca, me jalo hacia él para juntar sus labios con los míos.

Algo paso, mi pecho dolía más, pero era gratificante sus besos…

Sentí como algo se aferraba a mi cintura, no era su mano, se sentía… rara y escamosa… la cosa que se amarro en mi cintura me jalo alegándome de los labios de shun, esa cosa me saco por la ventana y empezó a subir al cielo.

-¡ayuda!- grite

Mire arriba, era un figura siniestras pero a la vez conocida… un dragón… cerré mis ojos de de repente.

Pov yuuto

Viendo con unos miralegos la casa de esa chica que se parece a ruri, creo que su nombre es yuzu. Shun se fue con la moto para cuidar a yin cuando a mi me puso a vigilar a yuzu. Era raro, ya él piensa que yuzu y yin son las doncellas que necesita, pero aun creo yo que algo anda mal en esto, si yin es la obvia doncella, pero: ¿Qué tiene yuzu que no tiene shadow a yin?

Saque el libro de dragones para ver si había respuesta a esto, nada. Este libro es algo complicado pero por algún motivo le entiendo. Cerré el libro y mire la ropa que shun consiguió, un pantalón negro, camisa negra y una capa con capucha negra, ah y unos tennis, por algún motivo quiso que nos cambiáramos lo cual se me hiso raro.

-vamos- dije –ya me aburrí-

Llevo aquí como unas dos horas, era muy aburrido ya que nada pasaba. Ni siquiera un aleto de una polilla o algo así. Shadow es un chico raro y me asusta, ahora con esto me aterra, que tal si cada tanto tiempo el se transforma y pierde el control. Abra muchos muertos.

Escuche como una puerta se cerraba de golpe lo cual me alerto. Mire a la casa de ella y vi que salió corriendo con su d-pad en su oído.

-ya voy yuya, decida iré rápido- dijo ella y la perdí al doblar en la esquina

En mi disco de duelos apareció un mensaje de shun "shadow ataco, se llevo a yin". Genial con eso queda que tengo que proteger a yuzu o por lo menos seguirla. Baje de mi escondite y empecé a correr para alcanzarla.

Doble en la esquina y rápidamente me escondí. Yuzu estaba hablando con una niña con un vestido lolita, cabello rojo ondula o algo así, ojos rojos y trai una manzana de cristal. Esa niña me hiso acordarme de Scarlet. Estaban hablando de algo.

-… entonces sentir un gran peligro, tu foto y la de mi amor aparecieron lo cual me preocupo- dijo ella

-mira, tengo otro pendientes más importantes luego me dices de esto- dijo yuzu

-pero quiero ver a mi amor. Así que iré contigo- dijo

-no- dijo yuzu enojada

Las mire, pareció que iba haber pelea de gatos. Un ruido se escucho en el aire, era como un rugido.

-llego- dije y le envié un mensaje a shun con mis cordernadas6

Las chicas miraron a los lados con miedo. Yo me puse la capucha y me les acerque.

-lo siento, pero les pido que se vallan antes de que algo malo les suceda- dije

Las chicas me miraron como si fuera un peligro.

-tu- dijo la de la manzana de cristal –tu aura, yo la conozco, eres amigo de Scarlet-

Frene en seco, ¿Cómo sabe de scar?-

-¿eh?- pregunto yuzu

-tiene que irse-dije –ahora-

El rugido se hiso más fuerte, estaba descendiendo. Me acerque a yuzu y la otra niña cuando escuche los aleto mas cercas. Ellas me miraban pero ahora con otra cara.

-manténgase a mi lado- dije

Los aletos fueron cambios por el sonido de algo duro aterrizando en el suelo, se escuchaba como algo pegaba con el suelo. El estaba cercas y se notaba.

"vamos" pensé "ataca"

Algo jalo mi hombro y mire, yuzu me estaba jalando del hombro, vi como la chica pelirroja jalaba a yuzu, mire, el poster de luz estaba iluminando algo que ya había visto el capitulo anterior. Shadow en su forma dragón, el se acercaba peligrosamente hacia nosotros.

-rayos- dije y me puse adelante del –a ella no-

El dragón lanzo un ruido como si estuviera enojado, escuche algo venir rápido, el con su cola me pego para alegarme de ellas. Caí al suelo, vi como él se acercaba a ellas.

-alégate- dijo yuzu poniéndose enfrente de la pelirroja –ahora-

Su brazalete empezó a brillar, eso es lo bueno si me telestransporta hacia otro lado igual a shadow y así ellas estará a salvo. El brillo creció y desapareció. Mire aun seguíamos en el mismo lugar con ellas y shadow.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar?- pregunto ella a la vez

Shadow uso su cola y tiro a yuzu al suelo, eso se me hiso raro, ¿Por qué? El se acerco a la chica pelirroja, ella cerró los ojos y con la cola de shadow la amarro. Emprendió el vuelo con la niña y desaparecieron de mi vista.

-oh cheetos- dije

Aunque algo salió de mi mente.

¿Qué coños quiere shadow con dos pelirrojas?

**Yin le pertenece a –ana-, gracias por leer hasta aquí… porque creo que hasta el 10 se acabara jajaja**


	8. CALMIDAD DE DRAGON PARTE 2

Capitulo 7

Calamidad de dragón parte 2

"_Los dragones, seres incomprendidos que solo buscan ayuda para sobrevivir en esto tiempo de crisis…_

_Un gran sabio que hoy en día extraño."_

Shadow había desaparecido rápidamente con esa niña pelirroja, ayude a yuzu levantarse, también saque información de que el hermano de yin la estaba buscando desesperadamente, claro ya me había quitado la capucha, la verdad no se sorprendió en verme lo cual me mini alegro, ella miro el cielo, tal vez esperaba a que ese dragón volviera.

– ¿Qué sucedió? –pregunto ella

–una calamidad de dragón – conteste –este es el peor plan en toda mi vida.

–Puedes darme una explicación por ejemplo –dijo calmada –¡ ¿CÓMO JODIDOS HAY UN DRAGON?!

Le explique todo lo que paso, ella logro comprende algunas cosas. Le dije que se quedara en su casa y esperar noticias, no la quiero arriesgar y menos con shadow transformado en un dragón que puede matar a alguien de un solo soplido. Iba corriendo hacia la dirección que shun me había enviado hace apenas unos segundos. Trai puesto mi capucha por si las dudas y mi mascara. También supe que shun hoy nos diría su plan para el torneo. Pero, pasó lo de shadow y ya se imaginaran lo demás.

Me estaba aproximando a esa dirección, un drago elige algo enorme y muy tenebroso. Al dar en la cuadra frene. Era lo que me había imaginado. Las coordenadas de shun fueron una mansión, a pesar de ser algo grande y bello, en la noche era demasiado tenebroso, hasta había neblina con lo cual lo hacía ver misterioso, genial, perfecto para shadow, pero también en cierto modo es perfecto para mí. Esa mansión estaba cercada por unas rejas con las puntas muy filosas, me acerque a la puerta y la empuje, esta se abrió rápido, al parecer nadie puso el seguro. Pase. Camine hacia algo parecido a un jardín, es de noche así que no me juzguen. Creo que las flores están marchitas.

–Wow– dije al ver el jardín –espero que shadow no haga más estupideces.

Me acerque a un de las flores, la toque con la sien de mi mano en la cual la flor callo hecha cenizas, nota clara de que shadow estuvo aquí. Empecé a caminar sigilosamente. Vi la moto de shadow, shun al parecer ya llego. Seguí caminando hasta llegar a la puerta, en ella se veían marcas de garras. Pase mi mano por ellas eran profundas y se sentía algo de calor, eran recientes. Vi que la puerta estaba como el barandal, empuje fácilmente la puerta y me metí. Era muy espacioso el lugar, fúnebre, era lo que más se le veía.

–si que es algo raro esta mansión–dije y vi un cartel que decía "escuela de duelos" –ah, eso explica todo

Todo era silencio total. Algo no anda bien. Empecé a caminar para averiguar dónde estaría ese estúpido dragón que debo llamar shadow. Bueno realmente ese no es su nombre. Su verdadero nombre es kobu, si, su apellido es nightmare. Eso si es lo raro. Frene de repente…vi una foto, en ella había un chica pelirroja con una parte morada con ojos verdes y un vestido victoriano… sentí como algo golpeo horriblemente mi pecho…

Scarlet nightmare, razón por la cual shadow no nos ha matado. Ella se perdió en medio de un portal el cual abrió para venir aquí, pero antes hiso jurar a shadow algo que nunca no has dicho, shadow, shun y yo nos fuimos por otros lados ya que el portal se cerró cuando ella cruzo el portal, la expresión de shadow fue horrible. No hizo nada, era raro en él, no lloro ni nada de ello…

Escuche un rugido. En una escuela de duelos eso posiblemente sea normal por al action duel, pero, ¿a estas horas? Ese rugido seguía, lo empecé a seguir. El sonido aumento, llegue a un puerta la abrió y vi unos escaleras. En ella escuche grito de chicas, aun siguen vivas y eso me alivia. Empecé a irme con cuidado para que nada lo alertara. Baje hasta el sótano, de lo que podría distinguir además de un agujero grande en un pared era muchos manteles cubriendo cosas viejas, baje un escalo mas con lo cual me dio la vista de ellas. En un lado estaba las chica de cabello rojo, la mas grande protegía a la más pequeña, no miraba al enfrente, baje otro escalón y vi el porqué, el estaba enfrente de ellas, analizando cada movimiento, tal vez lo quería como un "recuerdo hermoso".

El rugía y les enseñaba los dientes, una de ellas esta llorando mientras que la otra la abraza, la que lloraba era la niña de nombre Mieru y quien la abrazaba era yin, la amiga de yuzu. Mieru lloraba mucho como si estuviera en eso programas que aparecen en México, como los llaman. Ah novelas.

"tengo que llegar hacia ellas" pensé

Cuando intente bajar otro escalón algo me jalo hacia atrás. Al principio pensé que era shadow quien ya me había visto pero luego vi a shun con la otra ropa rara que consiguió.

–Susurra–me susurro –así no nos descubrirá

–Bien– empecé a susurrar– ¿cual es el plan de rescate?

–aturdirlo. Así las sacaremos sanas y salvas– susurro

– ¿Cómo lo aturdiéremos? – pregunte

–Sígueme- dijo él y empezó a caminar

El salto y se agarro de una parte de un tubo, con sus manos se movió por el tubo, el quedo perfectamente alineado con shadow dragón, el me miro. No era para subirme en ese tubo, con solo el peso de shun y algo de parte de shadow el tubo se trozaría. Salte al suelo, no sono gracias a que me deslice rápido a un lugar cercano a ellas, me puse la capucha mas mi mascara por si algo salía mal, shun izo lo mismo. El me miro y asintió al igual que yo.

–¡oye! – Grito y el dragón lo miro –¡eres un estudio reptil subdesarrollado!

Shadow dejo de mirar a las dos chicas para solo rugir y mostrarle los diente a shun, en ello yo entraría, con otro movimiento me acerque rápido a ellas.

–Vengo a ayudarlas– dije y estire mi mano –vamos, rápido.

Yin no dudo, ella movió a Mieru para que me mirara, ella estiro la mano, la agarre con cuidado y le hice señas a yin para que nos siguiera con cierta sigiles hacia las escaleras. Shadow estaba ocupado usando su cola para golpear a shun quien se movía para que el pudiera golpear el tubo o algo así. Primero Mieru empezó a subir primero los escalones con cuidado. Luego fue yin, iban subiendo cuando ella se tropieza con un escalón. La agarre por lo hombros antes del golpe y de un sonido peligroso, ella me miro aliviada y yo también, ella subió y salió de mi vista como Mieru, mire a shun. El asintió otra vez.

Shadow se arto y aleteo para alcanzar a shun, el con su cola golpeo el tubo lo cual shun con un movimiento salto y agarro parte del tubo. Del la parte trozada salía agua la cual callo directo a shadow en los ojos. El aterriza en el suelo mientras movía su cabeza bruscamente para quitarse el agua. Shun con un movimiento rápido se acerco a mí, trai el tubo, subimos rápido, shadow, me di la vuelta para ver a shadow, el estaba viéndonos con una mirada de ira, shun me jalo rápido y con ello Cerramos la puerta por fuera, shun puso una soja para amarrar la puerta y otra cosa para que el no la pudiera abrir así de fácil.

–Funciono– dije, fue rápido esto…

–Demasiado–dijo shun

Mieru y yin estaba en frente de nosotros, su respiración era agitada. Mieru se recargo en la pared y cayó al suelo, Shun se movió hacia yin, se quedaron unos segundos viéndose, ella se harto lo abrazo y shun sorpresivamente correspondió el abrazo, mire a Mieru quien en poco minutos ya estaba hecha ovillo en el piso, sentía como el sueño me invadía, pero para que me quejo. Se escucho el rugido de shadow de una manera amenazadora. Todos nos sobresaltamos, solo hicimos eso para salvarlas, no para que nos quedáramos aquí mientras que shadow muere, pero aun así le quitamos algo que no podrá usar.

–Tenemos que ocultarlas–dijo shun

Mieru se levanto, pobre, su cara estaba como su cabello roja por haber llorado tanto, ella se levanto mientras temblaba, respiro hondo, pero muy hondo y dijo:

–hay un lugar donde podemos escondernos–señalo ella –pero tenemos que subir rápido.

La puerta del sótano se empezó a mover brusco, shadow esta usando su peso para derribara ya que el agua apaciguo sus llamas. Mieru empezó a correr, seguida de yin, shun y luego yo. La pequeña pelirroja nos guio hasta unas escaleras las cuales al subir, escuchamos como la puerta se había caído. Mire a shun y retomamos rápido la carrera, al subir Mieru giro a la izquierda a un pasillo con tan solo dos puertas. Shun y yo las verificamos apresuradamente, cerradas.

– ¿ahora que? –pregunte

Mieru se fue hasta el final del pasillo, ella toco la pared de color oscuro en búsqueda de algo, ella hiso un movimiento para que nos acercáramos, vimos que ella apretó un botón con el cual parte de la pared se elevo, no todo solo un cuadro grande, como esos que utilizan para el servicio.

–Vamos–dijo Mieru mientras se metía

Shun me miro, era obvio que no entraríamos nosotros dos, uno porque el espacio es muy pequeño para nosotros, dos porque queremos que shadow vuelva a la normalidad y tres porque Mieru y yin cabrían bien, Mieru por pequeña y yin por flaca.

–Vayan–dijo shun –nosotros intentaremos que entre en razón.

Yin intercambio la mirada con shun, ella asintió tristemente, las dos pelirrojas entraron a ese cuadro, yin se sentó al igual que la niña y entonces con otro botón se cerró esa parte con ellas a salvo, el rugido de shadow se escucho mas cercas. Shun me hiso señas para moverme lentamente hacia a las escaleras, llegamos, todo estaba en un silencio espeluznante, shun me hiso señas, el bajo primero para verificar, vio a todos los lados, nada, luego volvió su mirada hacia mí, El se puso pálido.

– ¡YUUTO ABAJO!- grito el

Volteé rápido, unas alas negras se separaron para poder ver al dragón de cabeza, este cayó al suelo cercas de mí. Lentamente retrocedí, como retrocedida el se acercaba, que bueno que se que hacer en estos momentos, sus ojos me miraba con cierta felicidad sádica. Única cosa que me dice que shadow esta ahí, en cierto modo.

–Shadow–dije –soy yo, yuuto tu amigo.

El dragón inclino la cabeza a un lado. Me entendió, eso es un milagro en especial para él. Recordé el libro, se que muy pocos dragones se les acercan a un humano porque siente ciertas cosas que pueden ayudarlos o una conexión con otro dragón, en eso entraría con mi cartas as.

–vamos–debes de ir hacia atrás empecé a ir a delante con la mano estira –cálmate– empecé a recitar un verso que viene en el libro o algo así –no soy tu enemigo, no soy un cazador, soy un simple humano que quiere estar tranquilo para tener un vida feliz.

El dragón se acercaba lentamente a mí, creo que esta funcionando, shun veía toda la escena desde abajo con cierto miedo. Creo que debe de creer que ando loco porque hacer esto.

–Y veo que tu también quieres algo– seguí con el verso –no soy rico eso te dijo, tampoco conozco a mucha gente.

El dragón se sentó, me miro fijamente. Mi mano se acerco a su cara, a pesar de ser unas escamas, eran suaves y calidad, el cerro los ojos y expulso algo de aire caliente, al parecer que me comprendió. Shun al ver que ya se había calmado empezó a subir los escalones, shadow abrió sus ojos rápido, volteo su mirada furiosamente hacia él, el dragón se puso en posición de ataque. Me volteo a ver, creo que se sintió traicionado en cierto modo, con su cola me estrello cercas de una pared. Sentí un gran mareo acompañado de dolor, escuche unos pasos venir, todo era borroso. Solo lo que diferencié fue el rugido de shadow.

Yin pov.

Mieru y yo estábamos escondidas en una especie de cajón grande, gracias a que estoy flaca pude caber, Mieru estaba acostada en mis piernas, ella estaba muy asustada, abrazaba mucho esa manzana de cristal.

–Tenemos que hacer algo– dije

Ella no hablo, miraba aun la manzana. El lugar era pequeño pero había algo de luz de la luna que pasaba por un ojo con lo cual me bastaba para sentirme bien. Suspire hondo para semi calmarme, la única que se calmo fue Mieru y miro más de cerca la manzana. No parpadeaba, su respiración era algo débil.

–Mieru–la mire –di algo.

Nada, estaba muda, era como si se hubiera muerto.

De la nada ella se levanto rápido, bueno se sentó, empezó a decir cosas en otro idioma. Parpadeo como tres veces y luego respiro hondo.

–Tengo un plan–dijo –para ello tenemos que salir de aquí.

Gateo para acercase a las paredes, ella tocaba la pared, luego se escucho un_ click _con lo cual la puerta se abrió, ella salió primero y yo la seguí. Salió corriendo hacia las escaleras, ella paro y yo me quede a su lado, un dragón oscuro estaba peleando contra shun, el otro chico estaba tirado en el suelo. Mieru se le acerco, tenía una máscara puesta pero aun así se le escuchaba respirar.

–Vamos– dijo Mieru agarrando mi brazo y alejándome de ese sujeto.

Ambas bajamos, esto es malo, si nos estamos escondiendo de un dragón para que no nos mates ¿Por qué hacemos esto?, frene con ello Mieru también, ella me miro.

–No–dije –tenemos que escondernos.

–No–dijo ella y agarro mi brazo –hay una forma de detenerlo, pero yo no seré quien lo pare. El necesita la ayuda de su _muerta viviente_.

Mis ojos se abrieron como plato, ese sobrenombre es el que me puso shadow. Mire el dragón el volteo su mirada hacia nosotras, un ojo verde y el otro azul, era el…

–Si– dijo Mieru como si hubiera leído mi mente –es el, es _kobu._

– ¿kobu? – ese nombre nunca lo escuche

Ella señalo al dragón. Ella hiso que estirara mis manos para agarra su manzana de cristal. Mieru se subió hasta llegar a ese sujeto de la máscara. Ella se inco cercas del y reviso uno de sus bolsillos, luego se levanto, sus manos estaban juntas protegiendo lo que había agarrado. Bajo rápido y se puso a mi lado, ella se quito su listón negro y ato esa cosa que trai. Mire lo que hacia shun con ese dragón. Shun había sacado un tubo de quien sabe donde, con el se estaba defendiendo, el dragón con su cola atacaba pero shun se defendía con ese tubo.

Volví mi mirada a Mieru, ella levanto lo que se había traído, era un cristal azul con toque negros, ella se puso a adelante mio, con su listón atado a ese cristal lo ato a su manzana. Ella sonrió.

–Ahora–me miro –comienza el show.

Ella me dejo con su manzana, se acerco lo que pudo hacia shun y el dragón. Ella iba aun mas asustada que nunca. Puso sus manos cercas de su boca, no la tapaba, sino parecía que lo hacía para incrementar lo que iba a decir.

– ¡hey! –Grito y el dragón la miro –vamos sígueme.

El dragón con su cola golpeo a shun lo cual lo mando legos. Mieru corrió cuando sintió al dragón mas cercas, ella no se alego mas, más bien se puso detrás de mí. Ella me hiso señas de que estirara las manos. Lo hice, no sé porque.

Cuando la estire el dragón quedo enfrente de nosotras. Y a la vez un rayo de la luz de la luna paso por el cristal y la manzana, ese brillo se incremento tanto que tuve que cerrar los ojos…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Paz… silencio… eso es lo que se necesita para calmar un alma como la de nuestro amigo…_

_Shadow abrió los ojos, no se veía como un dragón, era él en su forma humana, estaba vestido de blanco, sin ese ojos, solo él en su forma humana y sus ojos azules… se sentó en el suelo, vio que él estaba en un césped muy verde, miro a todo su alrededor, lo demás era un campo bello de flores. Se paro y empezó a caminar. Era raro sentir sus piernas otra vez…_

_Camino y camino, hasta llegar a un árbol grande, en sus frutos se veía maduros, quiso agarra una cuando escucho unas risas… el rodeo el árbol… para solo ver el sueño que él y su hermana se habían prometido…_

_Su hermana, estaba sentada en el columpio, se veía como de unos 6 años, su cabello rojo con una parte morada largo se movía con el viento de una manera hermosa ella iba vestida de blanco y sus ojos verdes destellaban mucho, luego un niño mayor que ella de cabello morada con ropa blanca y ojos azules salto para quedar parado en el columpio en pleno movimiento. Ellos se vieron y empezaron a reír…_

_Su promesa… el… la había olvidado…_

_Luego algo paso, la pequeña niña fue cambiada, el cabello rojo se oscureció algo, la parte morada fueron cambiada por unos rayos verdes, el cuerpo de la niña creció y los ojos verdes fueron cambiados por unos rojos como la sangre, era yin…_

_Ahora shadow se encontraba con ella en el columpio, ellos reían mucho, en el se vaya a shadow con su ojos dragón pero de otro color, era negros sus escamas con toque azules y morados. Shadow no dejaba de ver a yin, ahora no parecía una muerta viviente… era más bien como aquellos seres en los que shadow nunca creyó…_

–_Es un ángel–dijo el_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

A pesar que ese sueño que vio shadow fue tan solo unos segundos como su cambio, cuando el había frenado enfrente de las dos pelirrojas cambio su forma a la de humano, el traía su pantalón nada mas, estaba desgarrado. Su abdomen se veía lo cual sonrojo a yin, se notaba que se había ejercitado, pero no tanto…

–Ángel– dijo el

Cuando esa palabra salió de la boca del, un rayo de la manzana toco a yin…

Parpadeo varias veces, ella vio el lugar donde ellos se escondía, en ella shun estaba viendo un mapa y shadow estaba acostado encima de algo de madera que sostiene el techo, el estaba estrellando una pelota en la pared cercana. Yin toco a shun pero solo lo transpuso…

"te odio" escucho un pensamiento, ella miro a shadow. El desviaba la mirada hacia shun "odio lo que nos hiciste a mí y mi hermana, odio que me hayas usado como un estúpido conejillo de indias para ellos, odio que siempre me reprimas con todo lo que hago, que me pongas reglas, todo eso y más. Pero descuida pronto será mi turno"

Shadow sonrió de una manera maligna, yin se acerco a lo de shadow

"ahora se cuál es tu nuevo punto débil" miro a shun y agarro la pelota "descuida, la hare sufrir mucho lo cual te hara sufrir más, yin, descuida seré piadoso con ella y mas con su sangre…"

De ahí yin escucho todo el plan de shadow, yin sintió como algo se rompió dentro de ella, hace unos minutos ella le estaba gustando el pero ahora...

Shadow pov

Abrí mis ojos con dificultad, mire a los lados, estaba en la bodega amarrado con cadenas en un poster de metal. Suspire hondo, volví a la normalidad y eso me basta…

**Pronto esta historia cambiara de nombre por…**


	9. ENSEÑANZA

Capitulo 8

_**La enseñanza de un arco de violín.**_

Había pasados unos días desde que paso lo de yin y además de otras cosas que no puedo mencionar… shun me odia… eso no es novedad, yuuto y yo mirábamos desde distancia la presentación de ese sujeto con los de LDS, se presento ante ellos como un aliado, supe que les borraron ciertas partes con una maquina. Yuuto no estaba contento, a mi me daba igual, aun sigo algo semi noqueado por lo del dragón como mis escamas, ya no son doradas, ahora son negras con toques azules, el ojo se oscureció pero siguió siendo verde, mi fleco tapaba esa parte para evitar los gritos de las personas.

–Esperemos lo mejor– dije, yuuto me miro –creo que su plan es bueno pero con ciertas partes en que no debemos confiar en ellos y menos si tienen una maquina que te pude olvidar toda tu vida.

–aun no me convence–dijo el

A mí tampoco, pero si es para ayudar a los nuestros. ¿Qué otra opción nos queda? Las horas pasaron y comenzaron los duelos a nivel medio, eran integrantes, mas los duelos de esas dulzuras porritas, yuuto no le gusto y me jalo de la camisa para ver otros duelos, me llevo a ver los duelos de los niños, vimos a una chica de cabello rojo pelear contra un niño raro de nombre layra. Me gusto como pelea ese niño, pero la niña tenía tanta alegría que me hiso pensar que ella ganaría. Sonreí porque esa pequeña niña me hiso recordar a mi hermana…

Después de su duelo nos fuimos a ver a mis dos nenas favoritas, matsumi vs yuzu, un duelo muy interesante, estábamos algo léganos de la vista de las personas con shun viendo ese duelo, era algo genial, dos fusiones y solo uno ganara, no le quite la mirada a la de cabellera oscura, ella me miro momentáneamente y yo le respondí con una sonrisa, yuuto me dio un codazo. Lo mire y me dijo que no hiciera cosas de las que me arrepentiré

–Vamos– dije –es divertido emocionarlas.

–pero, si son ellas juro que no tardan en matarte– dijo el sin quitar la mirada

Mi estomago rugió, todas la miradas de ellos fueron hacia mí, pero no solo las mías rugieron, también las de ellas, no he comido en varios días al igual que ellos.

–Vi hace unos momentos un puesto de hot dogs– dije –podríamos ir a comprar.

– ¿con que dinero? – pregunto shun

Saque de mi bolsillo unos billetes de los cuales había tenido a cambio de un rubí, ambos querían ver como terminaba el duelo de ellas pero sus estómagos no los dejaron, empezamos a caminar hacia la salida cuando escuchamos el abucheo de las personas, ellos tuvieron ganas de volver a ver quien gano pero sus estómagos como les chingaban, llegamos a la salida, en la entrada había muchos puesto, el que les sugerí estaba como dos puesto más atrás, llegamos, no había tanta fila.

– ¿Qué se les ofrece? – pregunto un señor

–tres de los mejores hot dogs– conteste

–Que sean cuatro–dijo una voz

Todos volteamos lentamente a ver quién era, era la de la cabellera negra. El señor se puso a hacerlos, me acerque a matsumi, ella tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Mire por donde estaba yuto quien desapareció en menos de unos segundos, shun estaba ahí, incomodo por ella.

–Hola– le dije

–Hola–me sonrió en un modo coqueto – ¿vas a participar?

–En los duelos no–dije y señale a mi compañero –el participa por todos, verdad shun.

–Cállate–dijo

El señor puso en el mostrador los hot dogs, los pague y le di a shun y el otro a matsumi, mire los dos restantes con ganas de devorarlos pero shun me miraba para decir que nos fuéramos, ella me miraba como si fuera algo único.

–Mi doncella– dije –tenemos que retirarnos para comer. Además mi amigo no esta tan alegre desde esta mañana.

–Pues, deja que tu amigo se valla y nos estamos nosotros dos– sugirió

Shun me miro con sorpresa, era la primera vez que una chica me pedía estar con ella, era una gran novedad para mi… yo solo sonreí…

–Con gusto–dijo shun, agarro el dog de yuuto y se fue, dejándome solo con ella.

–valla, tu amigo sí que te quiere–dijo ella

Lo voy a matar, el mismo sabe que últimamente me ando fijando en yin en cierto modo emocional y no suicida, lo hace a apropósito para vengarse de que ella me decidiera a mí y no a él, es normal que una chica me decidiera a mí y a el no. Vi muy triste mi dog, quería comerlo con ellos porque cuando yuuto toma soda y come carne hace algo con la nariz que te hace morir de risa y shun se ríe como caballo y luego pasamos un momento en que nos emborrachamos, ¿de dónde sacamos el licor? Quién sabe.

–No– dije y la mire

Después de los dogs no fuimos a caminar, ella me hablaba de su duelo, su contrincante y algunas estrategias que tuvo que haber usado en el torneo y cosas así, íbamos por los muelles cuando vi que el sol se estaba ocultando. Ella comenzó a hablar del duelo y que era algo orgullosa como para darle las gracias a ella por rescatarla, preferí callarme ya que yo también soy muy orgulloso en ciertas cosas. Ella me miro y se acerco a mí. Ella ya se había acabado el hot dog, mientras que yo aun lo tenía en el bolsillo. Quería ver como eso de la nariz yuuto, creo que me ando portando como un vil niño chiquito.

–No he podido evitarlo– dijo ella –pero, feo no eres.

Mire a todos los lados, esto no debería pasar, yo debería hacer el coqueteo y la invitación. Ella se acerco a mí, su mano acaricio mi cara, era suave, tan sueva que llego a gustarme de cierta manera, ella se puso de puntitas y alcanzo mis labios… yo la separe rápido, ella me miro raro.

–Yo– dije y empecé a correr –lo siento no eres tú, soy yo.

Las horas pasaron y la tarde callo, iba por el parque, mi hot dog se hiso y me lo comí cuando iba cercas de la escuela de LDS, todos de ahí me vieron y casi se vomitaron por el hot dog, pero que niñitas, yo he comido bichos, intestinos de animales que no mencionar y una vez cocine una paloma e hice que los chicos se la comieran, hasta ahora ellos piensa que cocine un pollo. Al entrar al parque sentí unas pisadas, mire por encima de mi hombro, unos sujetos vestidos como los hombres de negro me seguían, eran grandes y se veían musculosos. Podre huir rápido si tomo por tales callejones. Corrí por la hasta llegar a la salida, note que ellos también empezaron a correr, así que piernas para que las quiero. Llegue al callejón donde shun había encerrado a varios lds en cartas. De ahí corrí hacia la izquierda. Vi que era un callejón con una sola salida, escuche unos pasos venir rápido con unas voces de adultos, mire a mí alrededor y vi una ventaja. Los hombres de negro aparecieron.

–vi que se metió a este callejón– dijo uno de cabello negro

–Yo también, no debe estar legos– dijo uno de cabello rosado –vamos.

Ellos empezaron a caminar, yo estaba boca abajo sujetándome de unas escaleras corredizas planas que utilizan en algunos departamentos para evacuar los edificios. Agarre vuelo para parecer que me había sentado en uno de los escalones, de la nada el escalón se bajo mas, lo cual ocasiono un ruido fuerte. Los dos hombre me voltearon a ver, ellos se empezaron a mover rápido, yo me puse en marchar, escale los escalones de ahí me puse en un lugar plano, empezó a corre y como había mas escaleras las subí rápido. En un piso vi un violín con todo y su arco, luego mire hacia abajo, los dos hombres me estaban alcanzado. Agarre el arco y empecé a subir rápido, llegue al techo, corrí hasta llega el borde, el edificio estaba otro a lado muy cercas, salte y llegue al otro edificio, abrí una puerta y me metí, baje rápido los escalones con el arco en mi mano. Llegue al primer piso, abrí la puerta y Sali otra vez a la calle, empecé a correr, llegue a un barrio, trepe un árbol y empecé a corren, saltaba en cada árbol, frene un árbol al ver al muerta viviente, estaba oculto en el árbol con el arco. La muerta viviente se estaba cambiando, estaba un en ropa interior, era negra. Sentí algo húmedo que escurrió por mi cara, toque mi labio y note que era sangre de la nariz.

–Por aquí– dijo uno de los hombres de negro

Ellos iban por el callejón buscándome, me quede ahí quito, sangrando con un arco de violín, vi el arco y lo troce en dos, el crujido alerto a yin quien ya estaba puesta con su ropa. Saque mi cabeza para que ella me viera, aun tenia la sangre en la nariz.

–Te diré algo– dije –a la siguiente que tú y yo estemos juntos en la misma cama, intenta utilizar esa ropa interior negra.

–Pervertido– dijo ella molesta

–Quien chingo por eso fuiste tú– dije –así que te callas.

Ella cerró la ventana enojada y se fue, yo me metí en el árbol y salte hacia la calle, me estire un momento.

–ahí esta– volteé y vi que eran los hombres de negros

Empecé a corre, tengo un plan, corrí de nuevo a un callejón sin salida, volteo fingiendo miedo y desesperación, ellos entraron como si nada.

–Hola amigo– dijo un –venimos para que nos acompañes, alguien te quiere ver.

–Enserio– empecé a actuar como un niño –a caso lo conozco.

–Si– dijo el otro –ven y lo podrás ver.

–No–dije

Corrí hacia ellos, tenia los dos partes del arco, cuando quedaba unos centímetros cercas de ellos salte, ellos vieron hacia arriba, con una parte del arco apuñale a un en un ojo, la sangre no tardo en aparecer, caí al suelo y el otro me iba a golpear, el con el otro arco le apuñale el brazo, ellos se quedaron perplejos ante mis actos con un solo arco de violín, sonreí.

–Creo que es hora de jugar– dije tiernamente lo cual asusto mas ellos –pero. Si cambamos las cosas.

Ellos retrocedían, todo el lugar se oscureció, la noche había caído, empecé a avanzar hacia ellos lentamente, ellos retrocedían, deje que mi dragón apareciera. Ellos calleron al suelo, rogando de que no les hiciera nada, sonríe, hace unos días yuuto me ayudo a controlar esta parte. Cuando ellos quedaron contra la pared gritaron, yo abrí más mi boca y ahí comenzó mi diversión…

Después de dos horas de diversión volé hasta el escondite, en mi boca estaba las partes del arco, con mi cola abrí la puerta y me metí, yuuto y shun casi gritan al verme en mi forma dragón, pensé en mi como humano y funciono, ya era yo en menos de unos segundos.

– ¿Qué rayos paso? – pregunto shun al verme casi bañado de sangre

Escupí el arco, lamí mi brazo con mi lengua dragón y la limpie, mi escamas desaparecieron y mi verdadero ojo apareció. A los minutos ya me estaba limpiando con un trapo, exprimía el agua en una cacerola, se veía de un color un poco más suave de que recuerdo. Shun me gritaba, mientras que yuuto se fue por otros hot dogs y unas sodas.

–Entonces–dijo shun después de su sermón – ¿Cuál es la moraleja de este día?

Me levante y fui por una camisa mía, me puse una negra. Lo mire.

–que tan solo partiendo un arco de violín la gente pude ver que su pesadilla comenzó– dije y me senté en una caja –y que yin se ve hermosa con negro.

–¡ ¿Qué?!- grito el

–Larga historia– le conteste

En eso entro yuuto con tres sodas y con los hot dogs. Nos sentamos en unas cajas y empezamos a comer, shun y yo veíamos a yuuto. El nos devolvió la mirada.

–no lo hare –dijo

Mire a shun y él me miro con la misma idea. Ambos volvimos a ver a yuuto quien empezó a tomar soda.

–te acuerdas de aquella vez que besaste a ese chico pensado que era mi hermana– dije

Yuuto empezó a reír, se cayó de la risa al suelo y luego paso lo divertido, la soda se le salió por la nariz, parecía fuente, cuando se acabo la soda de su nariz esta empezó a chiflar graciosamente mientras que el reía, shun empezó a reírse como caballo. Yo también estaba muerto de la risa que saque fuego por la nariz. Todos no callamos… y reímos mas….

Rara vez tenemos este tipo de día, un día que parecemos que nos agradamos….

**La verdad para este capítulo me inspire en algo que me paso con una amiga porque se nos ocurrió la idea de esconder el arco de una persona, en fin si quieren saber más de esta graciosa y semi terrífica historia del arco, en mi firma o en la pag de una nueva historia la pondré…**

**También dentro de dos capítulos se acaba esta historia, abra un final que revelara cosas sobre shadow y la aparición de su hermana… claro que habrá historia de ella… pero me esperare como hasta el capitulo 50 en adelante para hacerla y subirla, este quiero que esté conectada con lo que esta pasando en el serie, en fin…**

**Ah también habrá curiosidades sobre esta historia. Si aunque no lo crean tiene demasiadas curiosidades… en fin**

**Les tengo esta pregunta**

**¿Dónde quieren la historia de Scarlet, en una nueva historia o en fanfiction?**

**Koto21 (yuki-san)**


End file.
